The World
by Minako Angel
Summary: AU: Beyblade meets .hack! Kai and Max are new players in a popular game called The World. What will happen when they realise they play an important part in solving the mystery behind this virtual reality...? Ch18 posted. TD
1. Prologue

Konnichiwa! I decided to write a new story using WordPad Yep, I should probably be using this time to work on my other fics, but I thought this was more fun!

I seem to get new ideas and create new stories in my mind, but then get stuck on them...

But, for readers of my other Beyblade fic, It's a Beyblade Battle Royale, it will be updated sometime this year..!

And my DBZ story will have a sequel...

But...for now...here's my new story, and this time it's a .hack, Beyblade crossover!

For the sake of copyright, I do not own Beyblade or .hack, but this story is mine, mine, mine!

The World

Chapter 1: Prologue

Videogames, huh?

What do I think of them?

Not much...they're just a tedious way to brain wash kids into not doing their homework...or thinking they can go round shooting people!

No, I was over videogames when I started high school...or so I thought...

Little did I know that pretty soon I'd be hooked, my life changed forever by...The World...

Wait a minute, I'm getting ahead of myself!

My name's Kai. Kai Hiwatari...I'm sixteen and proud of it.

And this is my story...

"Hey Kai! Watcha doin' buddy?" That's Max, my hyper friend. I'm serious! Give him too much sugar, and he's bouncing off the walls...literally...

"Nothing interesting..."

"Man, Kai! You're rich! You live in a mansion! You have an endless supply of sugar! How could you not be having fun!" Yep, that's Max for ya. He's the one who got me involved in The World.

"So, what were you ringing me for anyway?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you could come over to my place! Kenny's already here. We're playing videogames! Wanna come?"

"Max, you know I don't like those..."

"C'mon Kai! You'll like this one, trust me! It's really cool! Please come over, it'll be fun! I promise!"

Well, it's not like I had anything to do, anyway...

"Fine. I'll be over in 20 minutes..."

Who knew that this day would change my life forever...?

--At Max's house--

"What are you guys playing then?" I ask, though I'm not really that interested.

"The World. It's an online MMORPG." Kenny, the smart-ass computer geek friend of mine, puts simply.

"...?" Yep, I'm clueless. "The World?"

"God Kai!" What planet have you been on?" Max yells. "The World is the most advanced online game ever! It's so popular!"

"Oh...sounds complicated...and boring..."

"No way! It's great! There are over 20 million people playing in this virtual reality!" Max can be over-enthusiastic sometimes...

"Great. So instead of getting lost by myself...I can get lost with millions of people...sounds like heaps of fun..."

"You're so sarcastic, Kai." Kenny groans at me. "Here, put this on. Max will show you the game..."

So, after several protests, I finally don the geeky headset and log onto The World with Max.

It was either the biggest mistake I made, after eating Max's cooking, or the start of a really big adventure.

Fortunately, it was both...

TBC

So, what do you guys think? Any good? Was it too short?

Anyway, whatever you thought, I had a great time writing this. I have heaps of different ideas to continue this fic with, but I'm not sure which to use.

It would be nice if you would write a review though! They inspire me to write more

See you for chappy 2,

Byezies!

Minako Angel out xxx

A:N/ The title has changed from the original…


	2. Root Town Where's the vegetables?

Konnichiwa! I'd just like to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. However, special thanks go to one reviewer, Chiyo Phoenix. Your ideas were cool and they inspired me to choose to write the next few chapters differently than I was going to. So you can feel special in knowing that I have used part of your idea to continue my fic! Also, the first chapter was meant to sound similar to vol 1 of .hack, though I haven't actually watched the anime DVD for over a year. Don't worry, there won't be many similarities 'cos this is MY story!

Kai : I refuse to do the disclaimer…anyone sad enough to care can read it in chappy 1.

Me : You tell 'em, Kai! I suggest to everyone before continuing to read my fic to have a few moments of silence for all the poor people who were killed in the terrorist attack on Britain's capitol, London, last Thursday. Thanks.

Kai : Even my heart goes out to all the families, and I have hardly any emotions!

Me : Well, enough babble, I guess you guys wanna read the second chapter of The World…

Chapter 2: Root Town…Where's the vegetables?

Okay. In the blink of an eye I've travelled from Max's bedroom to a colourful world made of badass polygons.

I guess that's another way of saying the graphics of the game were average.

"Argh!" I have just looked at my outfit. I am in what seems to be a white cloak with matching pants. "Have I entered Dorksville…?" I ask, looking around. "Max…?"

"Hey! Over here Kai!" OMG. I check out Max's outfit. All of a sudden, my clothes don't look so bad. At least I've got a scarf.

"Is that…really you…?"

"Sure! How do you like your outfit? I designed it myself…for you!" Max chuckles innocently. He's wearing an orange/green outfit, complete with a hat, which has flaps.

"Thanks, it's okay I guess…"

Max and I look around for a moment in silence.

"So…where the hell are we?"

"Welcome to the Root Town, Kai! This is in the 'delta' server...all the beginners are transported here."

"Great…so what do we do…?" Yep, when it comes to the video game world, I'm pretty useless.

"Let's check out the shops! They might be selling rare items!" And with that, he pulls my arm and drags me over an old, grey bridge.

"Max…have you had too much sugar…?" I ask, worriedly. The rushes he has are becoming more frequent. They can be dangerous too…to the people trying to stop him getting more sugar…

"No! I always get ultra excited when I play this game. This is my third visit, ya know! But I'm still a newbie…I haven't had the chance to level up yet…but I have made some friends! You'll meet them later!" Max stops yanking my arm off once we arrive at a hole in the wall.

Well, to be more precise, it was a stall built into the wall. A man stood smiling on the other side of the counter.

"Good day young warriors. Check out my stall for low prices on important items necessary for your journey!"

"Hi!" Max greets the guy cheerfully.

"Psst…" I whisper. "So, erm, do we buy vegetables here…?"

Max gives me a funny look. Great… I've just made a fool of myself. Good job Max is the only one listening.

"Oh!" He laughs suddenly. "Root Town! Now I get ya bud!"

"…" What did I tell you. I suck at video games…

"No, Kai. Root means first basically. The real name of this town is Aqua Capital Mac Anu. The items we buy here are health potions to replenish lost health and other recovery items. Sometimes, rare items can be purchased. However, some items can only be earned by trading with other players."

"You sound like my history teacher…" I groan, trying to take in the new info. "Well, guess there's still a lot I need to learn…"

We leave the shop empty handed, seen as though we didn't have any money. I thought it sounded too much like real life. Thank God for being rich.

"Huh! W…what's that!" I gasp, looking at what seems like a flashing envelope above Max's head.

"Oh! That's flash mail. That means someone has sent me a message! Hey…It's from my new friend, Rei. He wants to meet me at keywords delta 'bursting her melody'"

"So…how do we get there?" I ask as my happy-go-lucky friend wears another smile.

"Follow me, Kai! We're gonna have even more fun!"

"Watch the arm!" I yell, as Max runs off, dragging me behind him.

I can't help thinking our adventure hasn't really begun yet…

TBC

Yay me done! I love writing from Kai's POV, but I haven't written from someone's POV for this long, so if ya find any mistakes, just tell me, kay? Also, I do my best to correct spelling errors, seen as though I actually re-read my story!

I guess this chappy was kinda boring…but I am introducing some factors of The World into the fic.

And, yeah, feel free to put any suggestions in a review…you never know, I might use them and thank you personally in the next chapter!

Kai : So, erm, not like I care, but what about Kenny…?

Me : Well, Max only had 2 headsets, so I'm afraid Kenny won't appear for a while, but he will…and of-course, we're meeting Rei next…Hooray!

Kai : That reminds me, didn't you say the reviewers could decide what PC Rei is?

Me : Yep. You have 3 'jobs' to choose from:

1) Wavemaster…my personal fave!

2) Heavy Blade

3) Long Arm

I hope to post chapter 3 sometime next week if I get to use a computer with internet access, so I need to collect the votes quickly, kay?

A:N/ Hey, I noticed Monarch reviewed my fic! Wow, I read your stories and I think they are totally cool, especially One-way Mirror, I think you wrote that. I've probably reviewed it but with an annomanous name seen as though I can't really be bothered to log in…heh heh lazy me!

Byezies!

Minako Angel out xxx


	3. Rei and the chaos gate that led to chaos

Konnichiwa again! Me updating for the sake of the readers. Today I'm gonna thank Quackabbott for reviewing both my chapters! Cheers! And special thanks to raylover256 for the idea and voting for a modified wavemaster or heavy blade. You'll have to read the chappy to see what I've done though!

Kai : I think things are gonna get even more weird in this chapter…

Me : Well, if ya wanna know, all ya have to do is read it! And if you have time, review it as well. I love reading them, especially when they are praising the fic or giving suggestions!

Kai : Enough chit chat! I think we should just start the chapter now!

Me : Aye aye, Captain Kai!

Tyson : _appearing from nowhere_… Hey!

Chapter 3: Rei and the chaos gate that led to chaos…

Okay.

Now I've seen it all…

A spinning mirror…or, that's what it looked like.

"What is this thing?" I ask Max sticking my hands through it. Somehow, it was quite amusing.

"This is a chaos gate. We travel out to the fields and dungeons via this. Once we enter completely through it and enter the keywords, we'll be transported to that destination and encounter monsters to fight!"

How realistic.

Now I remember why I gave up on video games…

"Oh…So, are we meeting this Rei guy, then?"

"Yep. I wanna know why he wants to see me. It sounds urgent! C'mon Kai, step in!"

I follow Max through the mirror…I mean, chaos gate, and wait for something to happen. The suspense killed me…no, I'm just kidding about that.

"According to the computer, the area has a battle level of 2 and the enemies are water type." Max tells me, then, before I can reply, there is a small flash and a sudden change of scenery…

The field was…empty.

That's a good word to use.

But there was something weird about it.

There were codes of data floating around in strips, and I wasn't sure if they were supposed to be there…

"Oh man." Max sighs. "This area has been corrupted…bummer…wonder where Rei is?"

"Corrupted? So, you're saying it's stuffed!"

"Yep. I've heard rumours that a lot of areas have been damaged or corrupted. It's becoming a problem, but the programmers, CC Corp, aren't worrying."

We were interrupted by the arrival of another player.

"Hey Max! Nice to see you again!"

I turn around to see a Chinese looking boy with long dark hair, almost to the floor. He's wearing a typical short Chinese outfit, but with lots of strange markings, and a matching hat with bells on. The main things I notice are the cat ears and the long stick he's holding.

"Rei! There you are!" Max runs over to the guy and pulls him into a tight hug.

"Air…Max…" He manages to gasp.

"Sorry! I'd like you to meet Kai, one of my buddies! He's new to the game too! This is his first time!"

"Hi. So you're a Blademaster, hmm… Good choice."

"W…What are you talking about." Confusion seems to be my normal state of mind in this game.

"You know, you're job…what you're avatar is." Rei seems to know a lot. This just makes me sigh. It was bad enough when Max started explaining stuff.

"Avatar…?" I feel dumb…in fact, even that could be an understatement.

"It means 'playable character'. You are a Blademaster, and you wield a sword."

Now that's more like it!

If you're going to play a game like this, you need weapons!

I only notice my broad sword when I look at my back.

"Cool…" I'm beginning to talk like Max…he's got a one-track mind!

"So, what's up Rei? I noticed this area was corrupted…"

"Yeah…I wasn't allowed to go into the dungeon, but I plan to sneak in. I overheard someone saying they saw something odd in this dungeon, so I want to check it out. You want to come?"

Rei leads Max away from me for a private chat.

"R…really…what if we get removed from the game…?" Max asks, sounding worried. I just let the two of them talk, checking out Rei's strange outfit.

Max does a lot of head shaking, then slumps his shoulders and sighs. The pair come back towards me again.

"I saw you looking at my outfit." He smiles, and I notice his pointy teeth, reminding me of a vampire…or a cat. "I'm a Career Neko-jin X Wavemaster. The package for that is ultra rare, but I won it in a competition, and this has been my character design since. Glad you like it!"

"…" I've got nothing to say to that. He doesn't expect me to say anything, either.

However, before anything else can be said, the ground begins to shake dramatically.

"Some kind of special effect?" I shout, losing my balance.

"I don't think so!" Max replies from the floor.

I have a bad feeling in my stomach…

"Something's up…" I mumble.

A very bright flash illuminates the area and I can't see anything or anyone. My eyes hurt and I feel queasy.

I hate it when I'm right…

TBC

This took me 20 minutes. When I read it back to myself, I thought it sounded rushed. I guess it's a weak chapter, but hey! We met Rei and he's a special character, lucky him!

Kai : Great, I had to listen to more knowledge…boring…

Me : Sorry! I just like to explain things!

Kai : Anyway, the readers should be glad that you updated, even if the chapter stinks!

Me : Hey! Hopefully, the next chapter will be better…

Kai : Yeah, but I know you're busy!

Me : Correct, it's two of my friends' birthdays next week and I'm going to the cinema with another friend, so I'll be quite busy. Please don't expect me to update again very quickly!

Kai : …

Me : Anyway, what happened to Tyson?

Kai : Well I had to try out that new sword…

Me : Oh…well, see you all for chapter 4, and no one sue me for Tyson abuse! It was Kai! _Points an accusing finger_

Byezies!

Minako Angel out xxx

(A:N/ Rei's avatar name is so lame. Sorry, but it was like 23.00 yesterday when I wrote this chappy and 'Career Neko-jin X Wavemaster' was the best I could come up with!)


	4. An amulet and a pair of wings?

Konnichiwa mina-san! I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated for like forever! I haven't had access to a computer for ages seen as though my family peeps and I were away for the weekend. Hope that's a good enough reason not to be shouted at! Anyway, as usual, thanks to all my reviewers! Hi Quackabbott, my loyal reviewer! I think your reviews are funny! Special thanks to Chiyo Phoenix again, for inspiring me. I do plan to get in touch with ya, so bear with me! Your ideas were cool, I'm saving the skieth idea for a later chapter…you'll understand when you read it…

Well, its question-answering time. Sorry for confusing you Mysterygirl256! Rei's hair is loose, not in a ponytail. Also, his outfit is different to that of a typical wavemaster because he is a modified wavemaster and his outfit is unique and individual. For Tala666, yes Tala will be in this fic. But his role in my story will be a secret for now! But I promise you will meet him soon…Quackabbott I'm sorry I didn't explain about Rei! I totally forgot. Neko-jin means cat-person in Japanese. I think neko-jin is cooler so I used it. And Tyson, well, at first I wasn't going to put him in my fic, but I will…when, I'm not sure, but you will see Kenny, Tyson and Tala in future chapters.

I think that's everything cleared up!

Kai : Zzz

Me : Yeah, thought you couldn't pull off a joke!

Kai : You know what…

Me : What?

Kai : You're a moron. Just start the flippin' chappy!

Me : _sniff_ Okies…sos for boring you all…

Chapter 4: An amulet and a pair of wings?

Phew.

The feeling of being inside a tumble dryer has gone.

Though I do feel a bit weird…

Wonder what the hell just happened…?

Wait a minute…isn't that the ground…below me?

What!

Am I in the sky?

Did I die or summut? Max never told me what it was like when your character died.

"Huh…?"

BLOODY HELL!

"ARGH!"

"Kai-sama! Are you okay?"

NO!

"…Err…Maxie…is this normal?"

"He…he's got WINGS!"

Yeah Rei, state the obvious…

"Wow…cool Kai!"

This is not what I call cool.

"WICKED!"

So I have a pair of wings…they're red tinted with yellow, reminding me of a majestic bird like a Phoenix, my favourite mystical animal.

"Look what I got!" Max holds up his left arm. I don't notice anything different until I see the bracelet. It's gold and a little clunky on Max's skinny wrist.

"Ouch…"

Somehow my stupid wings fail to keep me in the air, so I crash down and end up in a rather stupid position on the floor amusing Rei and Max.

"You know Max, this bracelet looks a little bit like the one worn by the legendary .hacker, Kite! Ever heard of him?"

"He's my idol!"

I wouldn't think much of being Max's idol. Top of his list are the creators of Pixie sticks…

"Kai, do you know about Kite and the other avatars he had in his party?" Rei asks me whilst Max sits on the floor with sparkly eyes. My guess is he's thinking about sugar…he usually is…

"Dunno. Don't care. I want to know where the heck these wings came from and Max's amulet thing."

Am I going to end up being the voice of reason…? God no.

"Kite, Blackrose and several other members of their 'party' solved the original mystery behind this game a year ago. They're all world famous now! I wonder who the real people behind the characters were…?" So Rei ignores my lack of interest and tells me.

"Anyway…" Max butts in, managing to drag himself out of his own world… "Kite's amulet was called the Twilight Bracelet and it had cool powers, the best one being Data Drain. Hey Rei! What do you think this one can do?"

"Haven't a clue. Well, seen as though we're okay, I think we should gate out of this area and check it out later…"

That's the best thing Rei's said since I met him.

I was glad to leave that freaky messed-up battlefield.

I wasn't so glad at all the glaring and attention I got back in the Town.

Stupid wings.

What are they for?

And Max's bracelet…

Things just keep getting weirder and weirder…

TBC

And that's the end of that chapter. Yep, I think weird is a good word to describe that chapter. Hope you all liked it! And Chiyo Phoenix, don't worry, your ideas will be used (the 'Dranzer's wings' thing was one of your ideas!). I think reviews and suggestions are very important, which is why I use them.

Oh, and because I haven't updated very quickly, I've decided to be nice and post the next chappy with this one! Hopefully both will be reviewed:D

See you in the next chappy!

Byezies xxx

A:N/ An amulet is something used as a charm against 'evil'. In this fic, it's a bracelet, but it isn't the Twilight bracelet that Kite wore, just incase you were wondering…


	5. Pig

Yep. Here it is, chappy five, as promised. So, let's get on with it! WOO!

Kai : I swear you've discovered Max's 'secret stash'…

Max : No! When will the irony end? THAT WAS MY SUUUUUUUUGAR!

Me : …

Kai : I wish I was somewhere else…

Chapter 5: Pig

"Here you go."

Okay. Let me fill you in. Rei, Max and I have gated out from the field and returned to the Town. I've been stared at like I'm some kinda freak. (A:N/ Someone please tell me that wasn't one of Britney Spears' lyrics! I hate that slaaaag…). I am, however, getting used to the wings.

Right now, Rei's bought Maxie and me some items to help us on our 'journey', and we've 'saved the game'…

"So. I guess there is something major going on in this game…" Rei says, twiddling with the bells on his hat. I notice his stick has vanished. Max's blades and my sword have gone too.

"But what?" Max asks.

I just groan and let the two of them tire their brains out.

"Whatever is happening, I think we should get to the bottom of it!" The neko-jin says triumphantly. "I'll bring some of my friends over to meet you guys."

"Cool. Can't wait!" Max smiles. His smiles can sometimes be a little creepy. Strange how he reminds me of an elf when he smiles like that.

"Well, I gotta go. My cat is desperate for attention and I'm starving. I'll see you guys later! Keep in touch!" Rei waves, then disappears!

"Huh!" Guess what…I'm confused again.

"When you log out of the game, you just disappear." Max tells me after seeing the expression on my face.

"Oh."

So, we walk around town 'looking for new friends' as Max put it, when…

"Hey!" I walk into something. "What the hell is this ugly little pig thing? Another character?"

"KAWAII!" Max sees the thing I just bumped into and pulls it into his arms in a big hug. "This isn't a pig, Kai, it's a Grunty!"

Pig.

"A Grunty…?"

"You raise them in the World! Isn't he adorable?"

No, Max, not really.

"…"

"I wonder if he has an owner…? Oh, I really wanna keep him!"

"Max, grow up and put that thing down. It might be diseased…"

I look into the large eyes of the Grunty. I see why Max loves it so much. His own big blue eyes are the size of dinner plates…

"Awh…he's fine, Kai, here! Hold him!" Max thrusts the ugly Grunty thing into my arms.

It squeals and then it clamps onto my arm.

"What the…? Get off me!" I shake my arm but the flipping thing doesn't want to let go. I decide that drastic measures have to be taken…

I start to pull the Grunty's tail. It squeals again.

"Stop it Kai! You're hurting him!" Max gently pulls the Grunty back into his arms and rocks it gently.

I swear it smirked at me.

That Grunty is pure evil…

"Kai! You might have injured Kukki!"

"It was trying to bite my arm off!" My turn to be over dramatic. "I can't believe you've named the brute!"

"Anyway, we'd better take him to the Grunty farm. There must be one here if there's a Grunty on the loose, though I always thought that you had to be in a better town to visit a Grunty farm…"

Hell knows what a Grunty farm is like, but I follow Max as he asks for directions, and finally we end up at a large stone building with a butch man stood outside.

"Yeah, CC Corp decided to build another Grunty farm 'ere. And that Grunty yer holding is a right nuisance. You can keep him if ya want."

"Really! Thanks!"

No! That pig is one of my few enemies. I hate it! Of all the rotten luck I had to find it…

"Would you please look after Kukki whilst my friend and I finish sight seeing the town?" Max asks whilst I look at the farm.

It's large, with many pens containing those ugly Grunty creatures scuffling around in the mud.

"Sure. But you have to come back and feed him ya know."

The man fills Max in about Grunty care.

I couldn't care less.

So I decide to think about where my wings came from…and Maxie's bracelet…

Not that it did any good. I'm still stumped…

We finally leave the farm without the Grunty, thank heavens, but I notice the guy staring at the bracelet on Max's wrist. There must be something special about it, but what…?

"Hey! You've got another flashing letter." I tell Max. "So who's it from?"

"…Err…my Dad! He says it's about time we logged off, and that you can stay with us tonight. Apparently we've been playing for six hours!"

"Six hours!"

This game IS addictive! I've never played a game for more than four hours a day!

"Time to log out then, Kai! I guess we can go on it again tomorrow!"

And with that, The World disappears with a flash, and I'm back to reality.

I actually wanted to keep on playing…I mean, there's so much going on…

Max and I are going to have a real adventure!

Rei too! And possibly all his friends!

I have a feeling it's gonna be great!

I just wish we'd got rid of that flipping pig…

TBC

Yey! Kai is having fun after all! I dedicated that chappy to all the Gruntys in .hack 'cos I love them! They are so cute! I liked the other chapter better though. Expect another dose of weirdness in the next chapter, where we might meet someone new…

Kai : Minako's making me do this…plz review for free Grunty plushies! _Whispers_ The things I do…never thought I'd be doing gimmicks…_keeps on muttering about life in general_…

Byezies for now!

Minako Angel out xxx

A:N/ I will do my best to update again as quickly as possible, but plz don't be mad if ya have to wait a while, k? Thanks!

A:N/2 Max's Grunty's name Kukki is Japanese for Cookie. Max is a sweetaholic after all!


	6. The cause of the corruption

Konnichiwa everyone! Thanks for choosing to continue to read this fic, and thanks for all the reviews! I love you all! Anyway…I'm having a great time writing this fic, so I guess it was a good idea to post it after all. Hi C.P, interesting review. Hope everything goes okay for you and your family. I'll email ya (oh, could you please give me your 2nd email address again but space out the letters cos doesn't show it up otherwise, grr…thankies!) Quackabbott, hopefully mentioning your name will make you smile, just like I did when I read your review! I do think your funny! Also, about Kai, even I'm not sure who he truly resembles. He's like a mixture of characters I guess. At the beginning of my fic he acts like Shugo (.hack manga) with his lack of interest in video games, and he sorta has resemblances to Balmung (.hack games). Any readers know who Kai is like most? Before I continue to the next chapter, just let me congratulate every author here, even if you aren't a member of and don't write anime stories. Everyone has an imagination and those who use it to write stories, no matter how good or bad they think it is, deserves praise. So there you are, I've done my 'pep' talk.

To the next chappy! Yeah!

Kai : You've really gotta learn to shut up.

Me : Heh heh…_pulling Kai's cheek in an annoying way_…

Chapter 6: The cause of the corruption

"Mustard…on cereal?" I can't believe my friend Max sometimes…

"It's great! Really yummy!"

"Yuck." I guess I should be glad to be eating at Max's place. His Dad's a real good cook, easily on par with the Chef's working at my place. But Max's taste in food is a little less than to be desired...

"So, your another fan of this crazy game too, Kai! I've heard lots about it! Max, you can play on it after you've done your chores, okay?"

"Sure, thanks."

So whilst Max cleans up in the Hobby Shop his Dad runs, I sit down and relax in the big comfortable armchair in the front room.

I have wings.

Max has a bracelet.

Where are they from?

What did we get them for, I mean, Rei was with us too, but he didn't get anything…

Were me and Max chosen…?

"Earth to Kai! We can log back into The World! I'm done!" What! He's done already? Time really flies by...

Max shakes my shoulders hard, and the next thing I know I've put the headset back on.

"Hey...we've got mail!" Max exclaims happily. "It's from Rei. He wants to meet us in the town and says to check the message board."

"Message board?" What is the point of a message board when there's flash mail?

"Here! Oh look, it's a message from CC Corp warning players of restricted areas..."

"Boring...let's just log in." Yep, I can be pretty impatient.

"But Kai..." Enough with the childish whining! "It might be important..."

"Too late!" You could say I'm a quick learner, as I log us into the Root Town no prob.

"There you guys are!" Rei waves us over. There's a slight breeze in the air that makes Rei's hair fly all over the place. Doesn't it annoy him? I wonder...

"Hey, we read the message board...sorta..." Max gives me a look, which I shrug off naturally.

"Well then. We're going back to that field." Rei smiles. "A friend of mine is already there. He's a Blademaster, like you Kai!"

"Bet he doesn't have wings..." I mutter, forgetting that Rei has kitty ears. I mentally smack myself.

"Funny. No he doesn't, but he's quite a high level."

"What are we waiting for! LET'S GO!" I swear Max had sugar on his cereal as well as mustard. Double yuck.

Flash. We have returned to the corrupted field...

"Ah, konnichiwa Rei. These are the two you spoke of, are they...?" A character just a little shorter than Rei stood in a similar outfit to me, but in blue, next to a tree. "Kai and Max, I presume..." He extended his hand, his blue hair tousled down his back.

"HI!" Of-course Max is excited to meet someone new. I, however, don't like the look of this guy.

"Ah, yes. A strange bracelet and wings...odd pair, aren't you!" He laughed. "I am Tyson, a Blademaster, one of the best if I say so myself. I am aiming to collect powerful weapons and armour. And my pack is full of items!" Yeah, just like you're full of hot air. This Tyson jerk really gets on my nerves, and I've just met him!

"So, Ty, you ready to check out the dungeon?"

Dungeon! I remember Max saying something about that. This spells trouble, especially with that Tyson guy. How can he be a friend of Rei?

"I was born ready! C'mon, follow me!" Born ready my ass. I wish I could come up with some sorta smart reply, but nothing. God, what's wrong with me? I used to have one-liners to burn!

We enter the dungeon through what looked like a shell. And from there on in, it was running, fighting, more running, more fighting...you get the picture.

"Enemies!" Max cries out, readying his daggers. Rei starts chanting some spells and I get ready to slice and dice myself some fish...

But...Tyson jumps in front of me and does the honour!

"Easy. I knew it wouldn't be a challenge! I mean, this is only a level 2 area. Good work everyone! Kai, I think you need to practice with your sword..." Grr...who does he think he's talking to anyway?

So we keep on going, finding and opening treasure chests. I managed to get myself two health drinks, a 'fool' and an antidote. Not bad for my first trip, eh?

"D...do you hear that, guys..." Rei says suddenly as we walk down a long, straight corridor.

"Here what?" Max asks as Rei tightens his grip on his stick.

"It's coming from down those stairs, isn't it." Tyson says, pointing. Rei nods. I wonder why he's so nervous. Max grabs my arm.

"We should check it out. No worries, guys! I'll protect you!" Tyson gives a victory sign. I sigh. If he's the only protection we've got, we're doomed. But I'm not afraid. Whatever it is, I'm sure I can handle it.

Wait! I'm beginning to sound like a hothead myself!

"Isn't this exciting!" Max exclaims, though he still hasn't let go of my arm, much to my annoyance.

Tyson goes down the steps first, followed by me and Max and Rei last. I can hear the neko-jin holding his breath.

"I...I think we've found the cause of the corruption..." Tyson stammers, suddenly sounding less confident. A loud noise fills the area.

Not good.

"W...what is it?" Max asks, hiding behind me, in-between my wings.

"It's...it's Skieth!" Rei shouts.

Skieth, huh...

Must be my lucky day...

TBC

Okies, me done. So we met Tyson, and actually, he's annoying (no surprises there!) Sos to any Tyson fans, but I wanted a character that Kai could hate and maybe even be jealous of (sorta like in Beyblade itself...) I've finally used the Skieth idea from Chiyo-Phoenix. Thanks pal! And I did try to make Ty a bit like Sanjuro. I'll try harder in the next chappy…Whoa…I'm getting more and more Tala fans reading this! Don't worry guys, my plan is he'll show up in either the next chapter or the one after. Hope that's not too long for you to wait!

Come to think of it, this chappy stinks! Doesn't it! I mean, I haven't described Skieth yet, we don't know much about Tyson (and I failed miserably trying to make him sound like Sanjuro…), and it was kinda boring…and I neglected Kukki! (Don't worry, the evil pig will return…)

I'm having a bad day…but it can't be writer's block with all you nice reviewers, can it…?

Anyway, enough babble from me.

Kai : 'Bout time…

Me : _pouts_ So, err, I'm off to go play Star Ocean and possibly .hack just incase they inspire me more…

Byezies!

Minako Angel out xxx

(A:N/ Just for you Quackbbott! Dunno if ya know this, but I wanna up your Japanese vocab! Kai means shellfish or seashell! Strange huh! Ja ne x)

(A:N/2 Err, just incase someone reviews and tells me that you can get waaay more items than what Kai got in the Dungeon, let me remind you that there are 3 other people with him and I guess they were item hoggers, especially Tyson! K! Sayonara then!)


	7. A mysterious stranger and his note

Konnichiwa! Wow, I'm so, so, so sorry! I haven't updated for a very long time! I just haven't had the time, and I've been on holiday. Please forgive me! Also, for those of you who don't read the reviews other people write, I'd like to inform you my fic has had it's first flame (this was a little while ago now). Yep, some peep calling themselves 'u suck' said that my writing skills need improving. They're right tho, sadly enough. However, if my story was that bad, why bother reading up to chapter six? And what part of my writing sucked? The structure, spelling, punctuation, POV writing, or just generally all of it. 'Writing skills' was too vague. Aren't reviews meant to help people? I mean the person didn't even sign a real name, so I can't imagine they're writing skills to be that good either.

Learn how to flame properly please, 'u suck'. At least give some helpful advice, like everyone else. If anyone sucks here, it's you.

Anyway, enough of me moaning on. It's the next chappy you want. And, oh, thanks to all who gave NICE reviews!

Chapter 7: A mysterious stranger and his note

What? That's really Skeith?

He's huge!

A green dragon with golden wings and an angry expression took up most of the room.

If looks could kill, we'd all be dead!

(A:N/ Gomen to butt in, but in my fic Skeith is a little different than he is in the game. Big fans of the boss, please don't hurt me!)

"So Tyson, you still going to protect us?" I ask smirking. Cruel, yes. Especially when Mr Bighead looks as scared as Rei. But, as I always say, it's nice to be cruel!

Wait, I think it was cool to be nice…

Whatever.

Nothing I do or say is gonna get us outta this mess…

"I, err, Rei. Got any good spells?" Tyson asks the trembling nekojin. Even his ears are twitching. I'm surprised he's still holding his stick…

"…S…Skeith is way too strong f…for all of us…" Rei coughs out.

I hate to admit it, but I'm still a 'noob'. There's no way we can defeat this dragon.

It'll be game over for sure…

Good job we saved our progress.

"H…Hey!" Max's amulet thing is glowing brightly. "Let's get out of here!" I hear him yell.

It's now too bright to see anything.

God, I hope nothing else happens.

I remember getting my wings after a similar experience in this field.

"Root Town. I've never been happier to see this place!" Tyson grins. "But, I wasn't scared, of-course. I knew we'd make it somehow!" He gives a victory sign before putting his arm around Rei's shoulders. "So, you wanna check out the shops with me, bud?"

Wait, we're back in the town? Am I the only one who's surprised?

"No thanks. I should really be exiting. My mom will ground me for a week if I don't start work on my room…(Relate to poor Rei my friends!)" Looking at the floor, our wavemaster doesn't look too happy.

"Are you going Rei?" Max gets a brief nod.

"I'll see you guys later." Rei disappears.

I can't help but wonder what scared the nekojin so much.

Was Skeith really that scary?

Or was Rei not telling us something…?

"I enjoyed our first outing together. Don't hesitate to call me if you're off on another wild adventure! Cheerio!" Eyeing a couple of girls, Tyson left us with a wave.

"What a day." Max sighs, sitting down. I was just relieved that we were alone again. Perhaps we can go to another area and gain some more experience points. "Oh no! I almost forgot about Kukki! Come on Kai!"

Hold that thought.

"Ah, it's you again." Same disturbing guy. Same disturbing pig.

"How's my Kukki? Is he okay?" Max asks nervously. He obviously feels guilty for not visiting the ugly little creature.

"A nuisance as always. He's hungry I'll bet. You should go see what he wants." Following the guy's advice, we go towards the pen Kukki is in.

"What do you think it eats? Vegetables maybe?" I ask, thinking about pigs in the real world.

"Me hungry! I want to eat Root Vegetables! They grow in a tunnel at the end of a labyrinth."

"What? The pig can talk?" I forget that anything is possible in a videogame…

"Cool. So, Kukki, you want Root Vegetables?"

"Yes, Daddy, I'm hungry!"

"Kai, he called me Daddy!" The pig gives me a look, and I don't reply to Max. Why can't the lazy pig feed itself?

"…Err, do we get these vegetables from a shop then?"

"No! We have to find them in a dungeon! C'mon, I have an idea where to look!" Grabbing my arm, Max drags me away from the Grunty Farm, where you could hear the annoying noises of the ugly little creatures.

Before I could even ask Max where we were going, we were through the chaos gate and arriving in another field.

"Max…I know the experience is behind us, but, don't you find it weird that we got away from Skieth…?"

"…I never really thought about it. I just wished we were away from that field and back in town, and then the amulet started flashing…"

"So it was definitely the bracelet that did it."

"Well, what else could it have been? It was weird though."

"…" I remembered Rei's face when he teleported out of the game. There were a few questions I wanted to ask him. Perhaps he knows more than he's letting on.

"There's the dungeon!" Max interrupts my thoughts and points to an old looking, dark building.

Just as we are about to enter, someone else comes out of the dungeon!

"Oh, sorry!" Max exclaims, almost bumping into him.

The most striking thing about this stranger is the fact that he's wearing a long, black cloak, covering all of his features except his eyes. Cold, blue eyes glare at us for a couple of seconds, as if checking us out, or reading our minds…

Then he drops a small, folded piece of paper to the floor and disappears.

"Hey!" Max calls out. "Oh, he's gone…" I wonder…was this scrap of paper dropped on purpose…?

"Well, what does it say?" I ask once Max has picked up the note.

"…I know who you are, and I'd like to help you. If you want to know more, come to keywords Delta Indiscreet Eternal Hypha at five o'clock this afternoon. I'll be waiting."

"What…?" Something isn't quite right about this.

"That area is level 19! That guy must be good!" Max says, open-mouthed.

"I want to find out how he knows us. He may be able to tell us more about you're amulet and my wings."

"So, do we go…?" Max asks.

"Yes. I'd like to know just exactly who this stranger is with his note…"

The sunlight blazes strongly when we exit the field, after finding some Root Vegetables in the dungeon. I didn't expect those things to be able to talk either!

One thing this game has taught me is to expect the unexpected…

TBC

Okies, me done. Was that chapter long enough for ya? Yes, I'm going against fanfiction's new law of not talking to the reviewers, but that's just stupid. Feedback is necessary for both writers and reviewers! So, anyway, thanks for the info Mysterygirl256. Yea, I knew there was a .hack novel, but I didn't know what it was called. I've seen it in a shop I go to now, so I'll buy it when I can. Tell me what you think of it when you get it, k! Also, hello and thanks to my latest reviewer, Max 4 eva (hope that's right!). Don't worry, I plan on finishing my fic (goodness knows how many chapters they'll be tho…) Hello to all my usual reviewers and readers too. Well, that's it for now. This chapter may be slightly confusing, as I had to rush it. I blame going back to school. My spare time is now very limited and I've loads to do, so trying to find time to write my fics is becoming difficult. That and the fact that my internet access is even more restricted! But, I will do my best.

Well, last thing. Can anyone guess who this stranger is?

Come on! I want to know who you guys think it is!

Till next time then…

Byezies,

Minako Angel out xxx


	8. The Double Edged Sword of Truth

Dun Dun Dun! Konnichiwa…

Say, the next thing I say is false, and the last thing I say is true, would you believe me?

…Yup, I'll let you guys think 'bout that!

So, yea, thanks for the reviews everyone! Chiyo Phoenix it's nice to hear from you again! Thanks for the helpful review!

I only just realised that my story has been here for months. I'm glad you guys like it so far, tho I must apologise for my slow updating. I really wish I could do it quicker. Also, I fear for my characters…ya see, I haven't watched or read Beyblade for an age. My characters are OOC, but you know who they are (I hope!) If you think I've done someone's personality really bad, please tell me and help me out! Also, I've leant The World PS2 game (Infection, no.1) to my friend, so I'm struggling to remember some stuff.

Last thing (gomen for my boring babble…), I was worried about my own updating time, but some of my fave authors take forever! Ok, so it might not be their fault, but I'm dying here! All in all, I'm a little stressed out. School's getting me down, and my head and throat hurt! But, I should really shut up now!

Okies, seen as tho Kai ain't here to say his thoughts on the world, I guess I should start the chappy…

Sound good?

Chapter 8: The Double Edged Sword of Truth

"Damn it! Where does this go?"

16.45…

I'm back at my house, Hiwatari Mansion. Yes, I finally left Max's house an hour ago. We'll log into the world together at ten to five.

Or, we will as long as I can plug in my computer! Stupid thing!

I'm trying to connect more than one computer to the main frame machine, which is what I'll use to log into the game.

But, I've no idea where the red lead goes…or this plug…

"Hmm…oh, stuff it! Maybe this'll work…"

Come on, do something…

Ha! I'm a genius! It worked. I knew I wouldn't have to read the manual!

Time to phone Max. It's almost time to log in, but I'm going to ask him about nicknames first…I heard another player mentioning it before we logged out this morning…

"Good afternoon, this is Hobby Shop Mizuhara, Mr. Mizuhara speaking, how may I help you?"

Darn! Wrong number, wrong number! I forgot which one was for the shop and which one was for the house…

"Hello, it's Kai. Is Max there please?"

"Oh, Kai. Wrong number again, huh! Hold on one second…"

…

"KAI! Wassup buddy? I've just turned on the computer!"

"Good. I just wanted to ask you about nicknames or, avatar names…"

"Oh…gulp…yeah. What about them?"

"Are you eating something? Never mind. I just thought we should get nicknames, instead of just being Kai and Max."

"That's a good idea! Tomorrow then. Let's meet this guy first. It's 16.50 now, time to log in."

"Okay. See you on screen soon. Bye!"

The World.

I've not known about you for long…and there are still lots of things I don't understand…but…

One way or another, I'm going to solve the mysteries.

I just don't know how yet…

Login XXX

"Kai! There you are!" Max waves me over, and we make our way to the chaos gate. My happy-go-lucky friend seems fine, but I feel anxious. That guy from this morning is as suspicious as he is knowledgeable…

Am I, the great almighty Kai, worried? Nah. Not a chance!

…

"Well, here we are. And a few minutes early too."

"Yeah. I hope we don't get attacked by any monsters here. They'll be too strong for us!" Max says sadly, polishing one of his daggers on his shirt.

"Forget them. We didn't come here to train anyway." I also hope we don't get ambushed. I'm not in the mood for running, or dying. Something that sounds very unpleasant.

"You're not ones for being tardy, hmm." The voice of the mysterious stranger. Pure, yet cold and rather deadly…

It runs chills up my spine…

"H…Hello!" Nice, friendly, predictable Max.

"You came. Obviously you want to know what I know, and how I know it. Very good. Please sit down over there. We can talk in the safety of the rock circle. And believe me, there's much to discuss…"

I can see a smile on the pale face of the hooded figure, and two strands of red hair, covering his icy eyes. Those ocean blue depths, dragging me in so that I can suffer and drown. Thrashing in the water. Suffocating.

Suffocating…

"C'mon Kai. Sit down." Max pats the rock and I join him. My throat tingles slightly.

What the hell just happened? It seemed so real. I put my hands up to my neck, and our new 'friend' smiles at me.

'And now, it begins…'

XOXOXO

"Rei."

"Yes, Sir." The Chinese teen stood shaking in a very dark room, in front of a desk where a man, hidden in shadows, sat shaking his head.

"You are acting suspicious. Remember, you are not to give anything away."

I'm sorry Sir. It's just I…"

"Enough." The silhouette raised a hand slowly. "Log back in three days from now. Resume your mission."

"Understood. Thank-you Sir." The neko-jin bowed and left the room. 'Max…Kai…You're about to feel the wrath of truth's double-edged sword. Like they say, keep you're friends close, but you're enemies closer…'

TBC

Okies…_sniffle_…how was that? The story line is deepening at last, but I don't want to make it too dark! Can anybody now guess who the stranger is? It should be easy…Anyway, gomen about this chapter. It didn't really tell you much, seen as tho the conversation between 'the stranger' and 'the heroes' hasn't really begun.

And, C.P, yes, characters like Aura who were vital in .hack's story line will be in this fic, it's just a matter of me remembering to put them in! Helba should show up soon, and Kenny, who I almost forgot about!

Finally, I'm sorry to tease you with the Rei bit! Already I think some of you are suspicious about him…so, I'd like to know what your thoughts are about the neko-jin!

Well, that sums up this chapter. I had trouble writing it. First of all I called the chapter Friend or Foe, but that's now the next chapters name. I also considered writing more about this 'nicknames' thing.

That's where you guys come in! Can anyone suggest a nickname for Kai and Max? I want Kai's to be something to do with a Phoenix, seen as tho in future chapters…_Mouth covered by Kai, appearing form nowhere!_

Gomen mina-san! But I aren't allowed to give the plot away!

So, until next time,

Byezies!

Minako Angel out xxx


	9. Friend or Foe?

In darkness, I am hidden. I cannot see anyone, and they cannot see me. Are you there? No, but I am. And I always will be…

Finally, a new chapter! Konnichiwa! Kansha for all your reviews! Also, I apologise for a spelling error in the last chappy (I hate it when I make spelling mistakes because it drives me crazy! I try so hard to correct them all, but…). Someone threatened to shoot me! But luckily I should be safe for updating at last…Also, gomen for the shortness of the last chapter that nearly everyone noticed! Was it really that short? I've read shorter chapters in other fics, but I apologise all the same. I was stuck for ideas and wanted to post that chappy as quickly as possible!

Last bit of gossip before I start, has anyone here seen Howl's Moving Castle? I have - Saturday 15th October (ages ago I know)– and it cheered me up from a terrible week. Anyway…

So, how are you all?

Kai : Fine, considering you've been ignoring me all this time. However, two can play at that game.

Me : Gomen! I really am sorry. I didn't mean to! I've just been, ya know…

Kai : …

Me : Forgive me?

Kai : …

Me : Please…

Kai : …

Me : Oh, come on.

Kai : … (_smirking_)

Me : Argh! This is driving me crazy! Stop it, stop it, stop it…!

Kai : (_smiling innocently as Minako slowly loses her mind…or, what's left of it…_)

Chapter 9: Friend or Foe?

I sit still, my eyes boring into the figure sat across from me. Do I trust him…no, I don't. And why should I? There's something not right about this stranger.

"So…what's your name?" Max asks. He looks a lot more comfortable now we're all sat together.

"That's not really important. Not yet, anyway." He puts a strand of red hair behind his ear. I cannot see his face clearly, but I can picture his expression.

"What do you know?" I love getting to the point. And I'm bored of waiting.

"Enough. Have either of you heard of Aura?" He asks, but I draw a blank.

"Yes! And I've heard of the legendary. hackers!" Max grins. His enthusiasm at this point makes me wonder how much sugar he consumed before logging back into The World.

"Good. What about the Twilight Bracelet?"

"Kite's bracelet. Yeah…" Max looks at his own bracelet, perhaps wondering if it is linked with all the recent goings-on.

"…And the Midnight Amulet?" Our new 'friend' uncrosses his legs, whilst Max and I shake our heads. "You see, even I didn't know that another mysterious amulet exists. But, I know it does."

"How? And where did you get this information?" I ask, feeling like we are getting somewhere.

"My superiors. And how do I know…because I've seen it. Infact it's here right now."

"You have it? Where?" Max jumps to his feet. Slowly, the figure raises a hand and points at Max's wrist.

"That bracelet…?" I am amazed. Trust in fate to complicate a situation. What was Max doing with this amulet? Why is he wearing it?

"What? But, why do I have it? Why am I wearing it?" I never wanted a pet parrot.

"That's what I'm going to find out. Look, I have to go. I shouldn't have been here, not yet. Pretend this meeting never happened. I presume a woman will start watching you sooner or later. She may even be tracking you down as I speak. Her name is Helba, and she's a hacker. Famous in the last incident. For a while she disappeared, but, like Aura, she's back…and I doubt they are the only ones you will be meeting from now on. We will meet again, friends. And…Trust no one, Twilight Hackers."

Twilight Hackers? What?

As the stranger turns to leave, he pulls down his hood and smiles at Max and me. He has perfect red hair, and shining blue eyes, that don't seem to have the same effect on me as they did before. Then, as expected, he disappears.

Why did he show us his identity? If he wasn't supposed to see us, then surely we weren't supposed to see him. And those last comments…he called us friends, and told us to trust no one. I certainly aren't sure if I should trust him. Or Rei for that matter. Where is the neko-jin? It has become the question of friend or foe…

XOXOXOXOXO

"!" I wake up with cold sweats. A dream, no a nightmare, and I was inside a video game. Inside The World. But not as I knew it…major corruption, violence, suffering. But now is not the time for such things. Most of my free time has been taken up with playing The World. Maybe I am getting too obsessed.

03.47am

Too early to do much of anything really. I'm not one of those computer freaks who logs on to play Solitaire for hours. (no offence to anyone who does)

Three days have passed since I logged onto the World with Max. We left the field once that mysterious guy teleported out. I've been too busy with my stupid coursework to do much of anything else, but Max had gone online to talk to people and visit Kukki.

In my dream I stand on a mountain peak looking down at the catastrophes happening below. My beautiful red and gold wings, shining in the sunlight, cast shadows over the rocks surrounding me. Max is at my side, an expression of fear on his face. Rei stands behind him, a small smirk emerging from his lips before all three of us vanish, Max's amulet flashing…

Strange. My dream of The World was scarily realistic. I felt like I was there. Maybe I really am too obsessed, or perhaps this means something…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Did you disobey orders, Tala Valkov?"

"…"

"Did I not tell you to wait. This isn't just a game! Those boys are important. Keep an eye on them for me, and I won't tell the boss."

"Yes, certainly. I plan to meet with them again at a later date."

"Good. But don't tell them too much. Besides, we know who the enemy is now. It's all just a matter of time."

"This better be for the good of CC Corp."

"Why Tala, are you perhaps showing concern…?"

"…I do not need your mockery. And don't worry, I will finish what I started. After all, is there anything one cannot achieve…?"

"You can walk away all you want, Valkov. But what will happen when you don't know who's side your on…?"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Kai! I had the strangest dream last night!" Max literally yells down the phone. A coincidence? I think not…

"Let me guess. It was about The World…"

"H…How did you know? I thought I was gonna surprise you! o.O! NO!"

"Now what's up?"

"We're out of pixie sticks. Anyway, don't you think that it's weird?"

"Stranger too that I also had dreams about the game."

There is silence for a few moments. I glance around the empty room impatiently waiting for my ice cool spring water to arrive via the butler. He's so slow these days; maybe I should sack him…

"Kai. There's something else you should know…" Max's voice has gone all serious despite his crazy sugar driven shouts from earlier.

"Yes…" I reply with a voice of uncertainly. It sure didn't sound like good news.

"On the message board…I read…well…about The World…there are rumours. I think they're more than just a load of made up rubbish…"

"Max."

"Yes?"

"You're blabbering on again. Just get to the point." I'm such a lovely person.

"Okay. It seems that the game has caused some people to fall into comas…"

"What?"

"You heard me. And none of the people have woken up yet. Including…including one of my first friends…"

"Huh? Who?" This is interesting and worrying information.

"His online name is Siegfried, and he used to live near me. He's unconscious. Kai, do you think it's linked? And what about Rei? Do you think he's okay?"

To be quite honest I'm more worried about us. But, before I can begin to process that information, my mind clicks. I do recognise that stranger we met with the red hair and ice blue eyes. But from where?

"Max, let's log in tomorrow morning at 10. I'm sorry, I've got to go." I put down the phone. At least I know that Max is my friend and I can trust him. And we will work this thing out eventually. This is just another piece of the puzzle.

The butler knocks and enters the room on my call and I sit drinking the water as I stare up at a familiar ceiling.

TBC

Aah! What was this rubbish? I apologise greatly for another short chapter, but it's better than nothing! Sadly, I didn't have any time to think up a better story line and I wanted to update asap in fear of getting shot! Also, I might be over-complicating my ideas, so just tell me off if the fic is losing it a bit. Finally, I'd just like to say hello and thanks (in English!) to my new reviewers who were very nice to me in the original chapter nine which was an author's note for those of you who didn't notice.

I am not exactly running out of ideas, but it seems to be getting harder for me to write with each chappy. I'm not begging for support, but if anyone has got any plot ideas I would be grateful and put them into consideration.

Also, the very final thing…what do you think about 'Valkov'?

Till next time then,

Byezies!

Minako Angel out xxx

(aka. Tenshi Minako)

(A:N\ Just read the new fanfiction rule, and so from now on I will have to thank my reviewers personally. Sob. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my fic without a 'secure name' (aka. Anon), I appreciate it. Please keep reviewing! Sayonara x)


	10. Pink Rose

Konnichiwa! Whoa. It seems like some time since I waltzed onto the fanfiction floor. Sumimasen for the late update, but I've been so busy!

That's my excuse (insert cheesy smile!) Hope everyone's enjoying the New Year!

Chapter 10: Pink Rose

"Where is it? Where is it?" Isn't it dreadfully annoying when you put something down, then forget where you put it? I have managed to misplace my old school photo album. Back when I was seven. "Damn it. You'd think in a house this big there wouldn't be so much junk!"

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"For the love of…Where'd the phone go. Hell…Oh! Moshi moshi, Hiwatari residence, Kai speaking."

"Wow, Kai. Sooo formal!" I am in no mood for friendly chit-chat.

"What do you want, Max?"

"You sound happy today! What's up buddy?"

"Oh, nothing." Like I'm going to stress over one little photo album. So immature.

"I'm gonna log onto the World in an hour. Will I see you there? My dad says I spend too much time on this game. He might ban my computer access! He did that with sugar once. Three. Whole. Days. It nearly killed me."

"I know. That was almost the worst three days of my life. Look, no offence, but I'm in no mood to discuss petty problems. I might log in if I have time. Wait for me at the server, okay?"

"Sure. Good luck with whatever you're doing. Bye!"

I hang up the phone and pick up the scattered papers covering the wooden floor beneath.

"Ow! Darn!" I forget about the stupidly placed cabinet, and walk into it. There was some stuff on the top that fell off, hitting me on the head. "Here it is…" Must be my lucky day. I bend down to pick up my photo album. These were the days before I transferred schools. "I look so young…there's that awful teacher and…! I…I don't believe it…" So I was right. Some one in that photograph I had met recently. That boy. The mysterious red-head. He was Tala Valkov. My old rival…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"That'll be 500 please. Thank you." A wavemaster with kitty ears and an odd outfit left the shop with his recently purchased items.

"What to do to pass the time…?" He wondered allowed. Sitting down on a patch of grass in the sun, he crossed his legs and began to mediate quietly, his eyes closed in clear concentration. The area was in perfect harmony. Silent, peaceful harmony. But not for long…

"Rei! Are you purposely trying to piss me off? (Ha, this is quoted from .hack/infection!)" A girl's voice demanded. "I thought your e-mail said to meet me at the chaos gate. Liar! I had a feeling you'd come here though. Are you avoiding me?"

"No, honestly, Mariah." The boy stood up and sighed. His childhood friend could be quite annoying at times.

"Don't say my real name out here in the open!" She gasped, pushing her hand over Rei's mouth.

"Why? Nobody's here except us."

"Alright. I'll let you off this time." Giving the wavemaster a big smile she grabbed his arm. "C'mon, let's rack up some more points. Chaos gate, here we come!" It was a funny sight to see a spluttering neko-jin being dragged along by a loud mouthed pink-haired girl.

XOXOXOXOXO

"A new message on the board…hmm. What? 'Coma'. Hey, its been deleted by CC Corp. But why? Is this topic related to what Max was telling me before? Ah great. More unanswered questions."

I arrive in the server a little later than I had hoped, but I found Max was still waiting for me. What a loyal friend. I give him a smile for hanging around twelve minutes after the time we were going to meet.

"Glad you could make it, Kai. So, did you read the board?" Max asks, leaning against the wall opposite the chaos gate.

"Well, I did see the title. Are you talking about the 'Coma' message?"

"Yes. Didn't you read it?"

"I couldn't. It had been deleted!" I exclaimed crossly, leaning against the wall with Max.

"Really? I read it just after it had been posted. I had no idea that it had been removed. I guess news like that is bad for the game's popularity, but still…this is a serious matter." My blonde friend, usually happy and full of energy seems a little down and depressed. It was strange to see him talking so seriously, his blue eyes glazing over.

"Yes. I fear CC Corp deleted the e-mail not to worry the gamers. If The World is responsible for the comas, they could be in big trouble. Even we might get into real trouble…"

"You don't think we'd fall into…"

"Who knows. All the players here could be in danger. But, perhaps, only specific people are attacked? Maybe it's a conspiracy?"

"…" The two of us think silently about the matter for a while. Max's amulet flashes dimly for a second. He doesn't even notice. His expression shows unease. He's afraid. Scared that we could playing a dangerous game. That the programmers are hiding a big secret threatening the health of the players, perhaps even unaware of the results. Even so, Max isn't alone in this worried pondering. I'm scared too. And it takes a lot to scare Kai Hiwatari…

XOXOXOXOXO

"M…Max? Kai? L…long time, no see." A familiar voice breaks us out of deep thought.

"Rei?" Max says, smiling once more.

"You know these two?" A girl asks. She's just a little shorter than Rei but taller than Max. Her long pink hair reaches her waist and her outfit is a little skimpy to say the least.

"Yes. These players are Kai the Blademaster and Max the Twin Blade."

"Nice to meet you I guess. My name is Pink Rose. I'm a Heavy Blade."

"Hi!" Max steps forwards to shake her hand, which she does with a frown.

"So, you're newbies then?"

"Sort of." I reply sensibly. "But we're not weak if that's what you're implying."

"Oh. I didn't mean that." She forces a laugh. "Anyway, nice to meet you. Maybe we will 'hang out' together some time. Rei and I are busy now, gomen. We're gonna gain some big points!" And with that, the rather pushy girl pulls Rei into the chaos gate with her and selects a random place to orb to.

"Bye guys! Keep in touch!" Our neko-jin friend smiles, disappearing a few seconds later.

"Well, she was quite a character!" Max laughs. He seems himself once more.

"Yeah. But I didn't like her attitude. Rei didn't even stand up for himself."

"Do you think she's his girlfriend? Or his sister even?" Max asks me, looking up into my eyes.

"Who knows. I'm sure we'll find out later."

"Kai, I never asked before, but is there anyone you like?" Why I was asked that question, I don't know, but Max stared at me intently, trying hard not to laugh.

"No. Only friends. And I don't have them in abundance."

"I knew you'd say that!" Max grins. But I know he isn't making fun. Besides, we're both single, and we're not even that interested in girls. Don't get the wrong idea! We're definitely not interested in guys! Stop staring, you'll live to regret it!

XOXOXOXOXO

"I think it's time to play a little game with the Twilight Hackers. Do you agree, Valkov?"

"…"

"Hn. You're going to miss all the fun…"

"What's the plan?"

"Time for event 'numero uno'." A smirk curled up on the face of a man hidden deep in shadow.

"I'll check the systems. We have a free date tomorrow. The event can go ahead there."

"Perfect. The fun is only just beginning. Let's see how you do, .hackers…"

TBC

So. There it is. Chapter ten already! I'm so happy. I should be practising my French. And I want to study my Japanese books. There's just not enough free time! Sorry for moaning so much in the author's notes, but hey, it fills up space and wastes my precious time too! Hope this chapter was enjoyable, and I'll see you (not literally o' course) for chapter eleven. Please keep reviewing, I love the feedback!

Byezies,

Minako Angel out xxx

(A:N/ I have posted the next chapter along with this one, so hopefully everyone won't mind that its been months since the previous chapter! My next update may take a while. Please be patient! And no guns unless I say so!)


	11. A game within a game?

Konnichiwa again! I'm updating early, just like I said! I bought .hack/legend of the twilight volume 3 last weekend, and so, I am inspired. This fic will be taking a few twists and turns down a bumpy road. Please stay with me for the ride! Kansha for all your support! X

Chapter 11: A game within a game?

"What's this? An event?" The World is a game with the ability to surprise you nearly every time you log in. Max and I have been playing for a while now. We've levelled up, travelled though endless dungeons, made friends, although I'm not sure how much I trust them…

And still, there's so much to learn. Many things to uncover. That's the thing with these online RPGs though. Is there really an end? Will Max and I ever solve this puzzle? Up until now I've felt so determined. Why am I having doubts now?

"Yes! I can't believe it! There are events every so often here where you can win rare items and stuff!" Max points up at a big screen t.v. It's in one hour. We should go, it might be fun!"

"You…like events?" A girl's voice asks from behind me.

"I don't know. I've never been to one."

"Hi! My name's Max. And this is Kai." I realise just how sick I am of everyone we meet knowing my real name. I had totally forgotten the nickname business.

"Nice to meet you. I'm from the Canadian server. Going to check out the event? I am!" Oh great, this kid's a loud-mouthed tomboy. I ignore her and check out the event's keywords 'Delta Lovely Flower Meadow.' Those keywords must have specially created for the event.

"Yeah. I'm gonna send my online friends a message so we can all meet up!"

"Great, have an awesome time. I might see you there! May the best 'man' win!" The girl disappears without even giving her name. But that's what it's like here. Just like real life. You pass someone in the street. You might say 'hi' or 'good morning', but it's all just a friendly gesture. It doesn't really mean anything.

"Kai, I'll get in touch with Rei and Tyson. Can you pick up Kukki for me?"

"What? Why?"

"He's coming with us. Hurry up, I'll wait for you here." So Max gets ready to type some e-mails and I set off to face my in-game enemy. The Grunty.

"…"

"Right Pig. You're coming with me. Not by my choice, but for Max. No funny business now." I didn't think I'd be reduced to this. But, to my surprise, Kukki comes out of his pen and follows me obediently. "Good. You're learning fast, Grunty. I'm the boss here! …Ouch!" Stupid pig, biting me. Ugly, stupid animal.

"Kai! I'm glad you're back. Tyson is already at the event and Rei says he'll come here as soon as he shakes off Pink Rose."

"That annoying girl with pink hair and that terrible outfit?"

"Yeah. They're childhood pals. Hello Kukki! Have you been a good Grunty for Kai? I bet you have…" How can Max fondle that creature?

"Kai, Max. I am truly sorry for not being with you for a long time." Rei teleports in unexpectedly, bowing his head.

"Rei! We missed you!" Speak for yourself, Max…

"I have been…busy. Pink Rose has been bugging me. She just came back from her holiday and has been dying to play in The World with me ever since!"

"Well, what have you found out, Rei?" I ask, narrowing my eyes.

"What?"

"Don't act all innocent with me. I can see through your disguise." Rei looks shocked at my words. I have been suspicious of him for a while now.

"Kai? I…"

"What do you know? Who's your boss? Are you one of the people responsible for all the data corruption?"

"Kai!" Max grabs my shoulders. "Are you accusing Rei of being a liar? He's not one of the bad guys! Leave him alone!"

"Max, I know what I'm doing, so shut up and listen!" You'd think I'd take lessons in being harsh. It comes naturally.

"Kai. I understand that it might seem odd, me leaving you so suddenly. But I have nothing to do with the bugged system. Those loose Vagrant A.I's…Oops…"

"What? What the hell are they?"

"Alright. I have some explaining to do…" Rei sits down.

"Err, can it wait?" Max asks suddenly.

"Why? We're so close to getting another piece of the puzzle."

"The event starts in seven minutes. We can talk to Rei afterwards." Max grabs my left arm and Rei's right one and pulls us to the chaos gate where he enters the keywords.

"…Gomen…Sumimasen…I really am sorry." Rei mutters. Max seems disappointed in Rei and upset because he didn't believe our little kitty boy wavemaster would know important information and keep it from us.

"Look. Let's not go all sulky and sad to this event." I don't like being the voice of optimism. That's Max's job. But it's my fault everyone's feeling sorry and down. "Besides, it is meant to be something enjoyable, isn't it? A game inside a game…"

"Yeah. You're right. Rei, you have a lot of explaining to do. But, for now, let's have fun at the event…Thanks Kai…"

"It's nothing." But I'm lying. I actually feel better myself for cheering up the atmosphere. Go me!

The area hosting the event is a big flower meadow. Surprise, surprise. There's a big poster describing what to do, so, naturally, when we arrive we go to read it.

'To all contestants,

This event is a quest to find a 'mysterious being'. In doing so, you will win a chest containing rare items. The clues available to you are:

"White as snow, speaks words that shouldn't be spoken, an existence forbidden."

Report to the message board if you find such a thing, giving the area and time it was discovered.

Good luck,

Administrator Valkov.'

"What?" That's that guy. Tala, of all people…

"Hey, what a strange challenge…" Max says, reading the clues over and over. "I don't get it…" He sighs, but doesn't want to give up, sitting down on the floor and muttering to himself.

"Oh no." Rei starts shaking his head. "This means trouble…"

"What's up, Rei?"

"Look, I may have hidden things from you before, but I'm going to be 100 percent honest with this. This game isn't just a game. CC Corp are hiding an operation under the event's name. What they are searching for, must be…"

"Rei? Come on, tell us!" Max jumps up and down excitedly.

"Vagrant A.I's. What I mentioned before. They are pieces of data…bugs in the system…"

"You mean, like NPC's?" Max asks, standing up to join us.

"What's one of them?" I haven't a clue what those letters stand for…

"NPC…non-playable character. Like a Grunty for example." Kukki squeals in Max's arms. He's been silent for a while. "And, no, a Vagrant A.I isn't the same as a NPC. They cause crashes in the computer main frame. They have a strong will of their own. I'm…not sure what creates them. But I do know there's a group of hunters who call themselves 'The Shojiki Knights'. Their job is to track down and eliminate the bugs."

"…Are you one of them, Rei?" I ask, frowning at him. "Care to explain how you know so much, then?" I say nastily when I receive no answer.

"I aren't one of the knights. Believe me. I aren't a Vagrant A.I hunter, but they do interest me…" Rei scratches behind his left ear and the bells on his hat jingle. "Anyway. This event will make all the users playing search for a loose bug. I bet on my life that the knights are out there too. Probably searching the…"

"The what?"

"Nothing, Max. Nothing important." Rei attempts a smile. "I don't think this 'game' is a good idea. If I were you, I wouldn't get involved. Don't trust CC Corp. That's all I can say…"

Funny, that. When we talked to Tala not long ago, he told us not to trust anybody. Now Rei says not to trust CC Corp. Who to trust? I don't really think either of them are telling the whole truth. Everyone is hiding secrets from each other. I don't like it. The World isn't a straightforward game. There's more pathways to follow and secrets to discover than I could ever imagine.

"Max and I are going to look for 'the mysterious being'." I say aloud, slightly triumphantly. "And we'll find it!"

"Kai?" Max looks confused then grins, punching the sky. "Yeah!"

"So…we're looking for a Vagrant A.I, probably a white ghostly figure, that looks different…out of place in this game, if that's at all possible!"

"Oh! Oh! And the clue says it 'speaks words that shouldn't be said', so maybe it's knowledgeable, or has keywords that should not be accessible to players!"

"Good, good." Max and I think hard. My brain feels like a runaway train. "It could have strange powers…"

"Awesome idea Kai! And…err, it might, it might…!" Max suddenly has a brainwave. I should have brought a video camera. This doesn't happen much…

"Of-course! Aura!" Max and Kukki both squeal in delightment, my blonde friend jumping up and down. I notice Rei freeze. His eyes express shock.

"I…I…enjoy the event. I have to…you see…I'll see you later. Bye…" He teleports out of the area. Max is too happy to notice. My suspicions are once again confirmed that Rei knows a lot about the situation.

"Well, it seems like we have a goal to achieve, Maxie."

"W…what?"

"You know, finding that 'bug' as Rei put it."

"Do you think it is Aura? Oh, where's Rei?" I shake my head. Max still manages to surprise me. It should be a crime to be that dense.

"I don't know who this Aura character is, but I do know that starting from now we're going to have one wild adventure."

"So, where do we look first?" Max asks. "I wish we knew where to begin…"

And with that, Max's amulet starts flashing, filling my vision with bright light. I float gracefully in this nothingness for a few seconds, and then we arrive at a new destination…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Master. The Twilight Hackers suspect that the mysterious being from the event is Aura. I have my doubts, but this is CC Corp. They could never control Aura…"

"Yes, Rei. I'd like you to stay close to these boys. They may find the clues we need."

"Okay Sir."

"Also, let them choose whose side they take…"

"What?"

"There are more than two sides to choose from Rei."

"I know, but…"

"Let's see if friendship can pull them through the tasks ahead. Now, Rei, do you have the report on the current position of 'The Shojiki Knights'?"

"Yes Sir. The Wasteland."

"Typical. Searching off-limited areas to users. Smart, but predictable. Only hackers and bugs go there. If the Vagrant is there, it'll be caught and destroyed. The Knight Brigade can surely handle this."

"Depends on how good they are…Only a fool can be traced."

"Ah, so we meet again, Helba…"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"There's a record amount of players attempting to win this event…" A red-haired boy smiled. "A brilliant idea, if I say so myself. CC Corp does control The World. This'll show everyone who doubts us. Little problems such as the Vagrant A.I's should not be allowed to ruin this game for everyone. That is why CC Corp works so hard to keep The World in order…"

"Muttering to yourself again, Valkov?"

"Sir?"

"You really do love this game."

"Hai. Very much."

"I have a job for you."

"Okay. What is it?"

"I want you to get in touch with Kenneth the Great."

"Second in Command of 'The Shojiki Knights'? Why?"

"We need to know if they know anything about Aura. Her return is imminent."

"? I…I…" Shocked, the boy stood up.

"I know. CC Corp didn't believe it at first. Now get to work. You are getting behind with your paperwork again. Need I remind you how important it is that you complete it? Do not let your love of this game get you behind on your busy schedule. I will expect all of this to be done by noon tomorrow."

"Sayonara, Sir…Great, more work…" Sighing, the Administrator picked up one of his files, leaving the other on the table, and went to door. He would e-mail the group of 'bug hunters' once he reached the mainframe system. The lights were turned off, and darkness filled a silent room. A quiet room where some unanswered questions had some recently discovered answers…

TBC

Ooooh! The suspense…! Anyway, hope this chappy satisfies those of you who want a bit of complexity. Am I confusing anyone yet?

There might not be another update for a while, but hopefully you won't have to wait as long as you have done. I love reading reviews (hint, hint), so don't forget to click the purple button below!

Till next time then,

Byezies!

Minako Angel out xxx

(aka. Tenshi Minako).

(A:N\ I know there hasn't been much action recently and my fic seems to be plodding along, but I am trying. If anyone has any ideas how to help me make my story more interesting plz put them in a review. Or, do you like the story as it is…?)


	12. The Fire Phoenix

Konnichiwa! Argh! I don't even remember when I last updated! But, I have a valid excuse. The whole school system has been down. We couldn't even log into the computers! And so, yeah, that's why it's another late chappy. Also, I was feeling too lazy to type…(typical)

I'm thinking about posting another new fic, go me! I shouldn't really take on more than one story at once – my brain will wear out! Anyways, enough drabble. To the fic!

Chapter 12: The Fire Phoenix

Yume. Dreams…what are they? You close your eyes, and are mysteriously transported to an alternate universe where anything can happen. Good or bad, depending on the movie you watched the night before. But, there are those dreams that you just cannot shake off. The kind that haunt you, like a nightmare. The ones that scare you into waking up panting heavily, beads of sweat dripping down your forehead. What is a dream? Open a dictionary, and there's an explanation right there. _A dream – Something a person seems to see while sleeping,_ _something imagined, an ambition or ideal._ So, is that a dream then? Something we 'seem to see'. Something we 'imagine'…? I guess many people will take these dictionary definitions as the only meanings of the word. But since I started playing The World, I began to start thinking outside the box (1). I stopped just looking at the literal meanings. I opened my mind. Because from here on, things are just getting weirder…

Flash…

"…" What? What the hell? Where am I now? Where is Maxie? And why does my back hurt? So many questions, so little answers. I am alone. And it's cold. So very cold. At one point in my life, darkness was my only refuge. I could sit in it, feeling peace. All the time. There's something comforting about that. But right now, I feel so cold. My body feels frozen. My ligaments cease to move, and my eyes feel like ice. Every time I blink I shiver. Those little shaky movements keeping me alive. What is wrong with me? Where did everybody go? What happened to The World?

"Kai…"

"Huh?" Someone is calling my name…who is it?

"Kai…" I can move. I hold my arms out in front of me and blink several times. The pain is decreasing.

"…?"

"You can hear me, can't you?" Am I awake? What is going on?

"Y…yes…" My wings! My wings are flashing! What's happening? My back, it hurts a little… There is light emitting from where the wings sprouted. And, despite the soreness, when I gaze into the light I begin to feel warmth. This 'raging fire' is relief to my cold body…

"…Hmm…" The voice is rather silent for a couple of seconds.

"W…who…are you?" I inquire, my fear and shock gradually disappearing.

"I am the Guardian of the Twilight Wings."

"What?" This can't be real…

"But you can call me Dranzer." A bird silhouette appears from my wings and majestically flaps its golden wings in front of me. I can't believe my eyes. It is a Phoenix, a mythical creature.

"Dranzer? So, you're a guardian, huh?" There is an aura of warmth in the air. Despite not even knowing the intentions of this thing, I already feel like I can trust it. Like I know it… "Are you…my guardian?"

"Yes. For you possess the sacred wings."

"So…you're a sacred spirit then?" I ask, finally getting used to the pitch-black location in which I have been placed.

"You could say that. To your kind, I am known as the Fire Phoenix."

"Okay…" This is weird. Too weird. I'm having a conversation with something that doesn't even exist. And I don't even think I'm in The World anymore. I might be unconscious. Yeah, I've probably passed out. Or, the most likely answer is that I'm asleep. Yeah, this is just some crazy dream…it's just my…imagination…

The Earth is always moving, spinning, but it's so slow you cannot feel it…so, why is my head spinning? Why am I dizzy? What happened to the Phoenix? Where am I? What? Help me! I'm falling, falling…the darkness! It's sucking me in! Swallowing me up…help…

"Kai? Master Hiwatari? Are awake?"

"Hmm?" My body jolts and I sit up suddenly, panting heavily. What was that? I can feel sweat tricking down my forehead. Yes. It was one of them dreams. There was another a knock at the door.

"Master Kai? I'm coming in." The voice announced. It took me a couple more seconds to realise that I was back at home, tucked up in bed. And I had just had the strangest dream possible. I imagined a phoenix was talking to me.

"Ah. Kai, how do you feel? Last night you fell asleep at the computer. I logged you out of the game. The World I think it was…"

"Huh? What? I fell asleep?" Come to think of it, I had been rather tired. My restless night before probably wore me out. I guess that's why the dream was so odd and engaging. But it had felt so real…I clasp my hands together as the butler draws my curtains.

"What a beautiful day." He remarks, smiling at me. "Don't worry, I saved your progress before I switched off the machine." He grins at me.

"Oh! Thanks. Kansha!" I nod. I have decided not to sack him. Besides, Gerard is one of the few butlers that doesn't give me strange looks that imply that I'm a spoilt, anti-social little brat who does what he wants. So what if it's true? I don't need them to remind me!

"So, I suppose since it is the weekend you will be on that machine again?"

"You mean the computer?"

"Hai. I won't get in your way, Master Kai, but I do advise you to complete all your work first." I nod again before getting out of bed.

"Alright. I have some homework to finish. I'll go on the game when I'm done."

"There's a good boy." Gerard chuckles. "Well, I'm going to do the grocery shopping. I know you won't be home alone, but your key is on the desk there just in case…"

"Yes grandma." I groan. As nice as he is, Gerard still treats me as if I'm a little kid.

"Goodbye Master Kai." Bowing, there's a smile on my butler's face as he leaves the room. All is silent again. I decide to get changed and get the dreaded schoolwork over and done with…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Password. Login." A tall redhead typed a series of characters into the mainframe computer. He was an administrator, and so he had more access than the players in The World. His pale slender fingers glided over the keyboard, pressing the buttons gently yet efficiently. It was almost an image of beauty watching the boy work so well with the equipment, treating it with such care and affection. "Hmm…what's this?" A small envelope appeared in the bottom corner of the screen, indicating new mail. "I wonder who sent this…" He wondered aloud.

Opening the message, the tall teen saw nothing but numbers and letters in no logical order. It was a big jumble. Someone's idea of a bad joke. Just junk mail. But no. The ice blue eyes of the redhead widened, a smile creeping onto his lips. "Well, well…" He highlighted the message and copied and pasted it to another program. "Let's see how well protected you are…who wrote you? How good is your coding? What are you hiding…?" Talking aloud to the computer made him look mad, but Tala Valkov was good when it came down to computers. He was good with codes, enabling him to write his own programs. He would be good at gate hacking, that much he believed in himself. But there was somebody better. Someone who had already started to read the message and uncover the secrets within. And in this race, she would do anything to win…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Pardon my intrusion…" A neko-jin boy, armed with a magic staff, orbed into a desolate looking field within The World. The bells on his hat jangled as the wind picked up, causing the sandy ground to become a blur. Rei's long, loose hair flapped around everywhere, his fluffy ears twitching. "But, I am here to see Sir Kenneth the Great. We must talk, immediately."

"What? How the hell did you get here?" A young man in uniform stepped forwards. He looked down at Rei. "You little shrimp. I don't know how you got here, but you don't see the second in command just by demand, stupid hacker. Why don't you run along home and slurp up some milk, kitty." He yelled angrily, stepping towards the neko-jin with his spear in hand.

"Now, now. No need to be offensive. I would like a word with…"

"I know what you're asking for kid! And I'll answer again. No! You hear? Now, get lost, before I report you! You can lose your avatar if you get caught, idiot. And how in the world did you get here?"

"I teleported." Rei smirked at the hidden joke. "Through a gate, how else?"

"What…?" Slow on the uptake, the older man was getting even more cross. "Alright pal, enough games. You orb out right now, okay?"

"I'm afraid I can't right now. This is very important. If you won't let me see him than I will have to eliminate you. And I really don't want to do that." Rei's staring yellow eyes lost the friendly look of a few seconds ago. "You do not want to make me angry…" He warned, hissing like a cat.

"You dare threaten me! Insolent child!" Running full speed towards the wavemaster, the low ranked knight swung his spear dangerously, hoping to at least wound the smart alec in order to get rid of him.

"Well, I did warn you, my friend…" Twirling his stick around in his hands, Rei began to chant.

"What? Argh! What the hell?" The man was slowing down. He was barely moving. "No!" His hp was ticking down as Rei kept chanting. "I'm poisoned too! No, at this rate he'll kill me and walk away without a scratch! How can this be? I am a Shojiki Knight!"

"Pah! You call yourself a knight. You bring shame to the well-known Vagrant hunters…" Rei hissed in the other man's ear. "You are weak. It won't be long before the poison takes your health points to zero. Or maybe my other spell will take you down first…" Rei smirked, watching the expression of horror develop on the man's face.

"No! Please. Sumimasen! I am so sorry! I will take you to Sir Kenneth. Please! Spare me!" Rei sighed. Waving his stick he used a counter spell and 'La Repth' to heal the knight in training.

"Kansha! Oh, thank-you. You are most kind, and so very strong! My name is Bilner…" The older man began to talk more kindly now. "This way. By the way, what is your name, young sir?"

"You may call me White Tiger." Rei purred.

"Excuse me, I do hope you don't take this the wrong way, but you remind me more of a black cat…" Squinting his eyes if expecting a punishment, Bilner was in for a surprise.

"Hai. Perhaps…but, you'll be surprised how many disguises one has. Just as a tiger disappears into the forest, blending in to its surroundings, I blend into The World…" Rei shook his head, his dark hair tousling in a wind that had died down. With a smile on his face, the Career Neko-jin X Wavemaster disappeared with Bilner through an invisible wall…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"It's so hot in here…" Max sighed, running a hand through his tousled blonde locks. "I'll have to open the window…" Switching the computer on, Max got up and pushed the window open. The cold breeze flowed into his bedroom, but the boy didn't feel any better. "Why am I so tired? Maybe Dad's right. Perhaps I am playing this game too much. But The World is so interesting. When Kenny showed me it, I was so excited, I couldn't wait to give it a go! And now I'm hooked! I mean, even Kai loves it, so this game really is something! And now we've got a challenge on our hands. It's a shame Kai logged out just as it was getting good, but there was no point continuing without him…" Sighing, Max entered in his login number to continue loading the computer. "I should really get some sleep, but I really want to know what will happen next…my amulet helped us get to that field, so it should be saved in the history. Once I find that field again, me and Kai can get sleuthing! And my Aura theory will be proved correct! Airhead or not, I know she's connected somehow. But Rei…? I don't know what to think about him anymore." Max laid back in his chair. "Why didn't he tell us before? Kai doesn't trust him anymore, but I…I can't just…Rei is my friend. I want to hear him out at least. There are still some things he hasn't revealed yet. Until then, I guess I can't just leave him." Contemplating many thoughts, Max rubbed his aching head. Looking in the mirror he saw a pale face flushed with pink stare back groggily. To be honest, he looked terrible. "Oh man. So I look as bad as I feel, eh!" He joked. "Oh well. Better ring Kai and tell him I'm logging in…" Standing up again, Max felt dizzy. His balance abandoned him, and he struggled to stay upright. "W…what…?" Groaning, Max felt himself slowly hit the floor. Determined to grab his cell, Max re-opened his eyes and tried to focus them. The steady rhythmic beats banged inside his head like a stone mason at work. "…"

"Max, you alright?" The boy heard his father ask from the landing. "I heard a thud…"

Max would have replied, if trying to stand up again hadn't worn him out so badly. He was laying on the floor panting for breath, sweat trickling down his forehead. He closed his eyes, and gently lost himself in a dream…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Kenneth the Great, Sir, there is someone here to see you." Bilner the soldier informed a knight in silver armour.

"May I ask why I am being disturbed, soldier?" Kenneth answered plainly, sounding a little annoyed. He wore thick armour and a helmet.

"This player, calling himself White Tiger, has come to discuss important information with you."

"White Tiger…" A spark of interest was eminent from the knight's voice. Turning to face the pair, the young man wearing glasses approached them. "I have heard much about you."

"Indeed, I presumed so." Rei grinned, He and Kenneth were around about the same height. The neko-jin guessed that the 'real' person behind this figure couldn't be much different to him in age, despite his older looking avatar.

"You are here to discuss the recent happenings?"

"Hai. And much more." Kenneth looked at Bilner and narrowed his eyes.

"Bilner, I would like you and any other soldiers hanging around to leave us be and search sector B7."

"Yes Sir!" Saluting, the man took his leave.

"We are alone now. What brings you here, hacker?" Sir Kenneth sat down, and indicated a spare seat of which Rei sat on.

"Oh, my hacking days are over now, Sir Kenneth. You know that as well as I do."  
"Maybe. But that's only because of a certain player…" The 'older' player seemed quite distant for a while.

"Damn her…" Rei swore, remembering the moment he had lost his virus cores (2) and been beaten by a woman.

"She is quite the hacker."

"The ultimate one if you ask me. It's true she was involved with the .hackers, right?"

"Indeed. Oh, Helba…" Kenneth's words were dripped with love.

"And you're second in command here?" The special wavemaster jeered sarcastically.

"Hmf. Why are you really here, White Tiger? Is Pink Rose getting to you? She's been earning virus cores aplenty these last few days…Are you going to be beaten by a woman again?"

"Shut up. I thought you would be expecting me! Perhaps it is you who's losing your touch! Then again, you are second to a woman yourself!" The pair suddenly stopped shouting. Silence filled the almost empty room for a matter of minutes.

"I am sorry. My behaviour has been unacceptable. I do apologise." It was almost amusing to see such a highly looked upon figure apologising to the neko-jin. However, the boy nodded in return.

"Sumimasen. I too apologise. I came to tell you about Aura…"

"Yes. And her return no doubt."

"What? You knew?" Rei was genuinely shocked.

"Word gets round quickly when you're in the Shojiki Knights. Don't forget that."

"I do hope you aren't mocking me…"

"No, certainly not. But I will say this. Aura is none of my concern. I will stick to my duty here, searching for the Vagrant A.I's…"

"You're loyalty sickens me."

"Why, don't you and your boss have a nice, cosy relationship? Or are you actually trying to make friends with players other than Pink Rose?"

"Look, I am glad you take your position seriously Kenneth. But I don't think you understand what this means. Aura is back, and I have no idea what the future holds for The World!"

"Don't you like surprises…?" Kenneth asked, rising from the chair.

"What?"

"White Tiger, I appreciate you coming to find me, but…it seems you want to control what happens here. You cannot control this video game."

"Who says I wanted to? We both know that CC Corp is responsible for everything. But Aura…"

"Don't worry too much. I am staying with the Shojiki Knights. Nothing you say can persuade me to do otherwise. But if I was you, White Tiger, I would get more information first. Learn from your friends. Keep close to the one's who are destined for greatness. I will watch from afar. Maybe, when the time is right, I will find the Twilight Hackers."

"The Twilight Hackers? You!"

"But for now, I will just do my duty. That is what is expected of me. You should do what is expected of you. Besides, you aren't the only one interested in the newbies…"

"You know who…"

"Don't under-estimate the Shojiki Knights." And with that, the Knight pulled a trinket out of his pocket and grasped it inside his fist. "Farewell for now, White Tiger…" He said, before disappearing, leaving a confused neko-jin to stare in awe.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Moshi moshi? Oh, hello Kai." Mr. Mizuahara said, picking up the ringing phone.

"Is Max there please?" Kai asked, ringing the right number at last.

"I'm sorry, Max is resting right now. He passed out half an hour ago. I put him to bed, he has a terrible fever."

"Oh. I'm sorry. It doesn't matter then. I'm just logging on into The World. Tell Max I said hi and I hope he gets better soon."

"Will do. Thanks for calling. Sayonara."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and sighed. Poor Maxie. I guess it would be rather selfish of me to log into The World alone, but maybe I can find some answers and stock up on supplies. Still, I can't help but feel a little freaked out by my dream. But that's all it was, right? A dream. Something we 'seem to see'. Something we 'imagine'…

Yume. Dreams…

TBC…

Okies. I hope this was worth the wait! I think this chapter was written a little differently to the others. My characters seemed way more OOC than usual, although that's probably due to my lack of writing skills! Anyway, I think the next chapter will be more like a part two to this one. Like I mentioned before, I had a few probs updating! Also, my computer kinda went all slow when I was typing out the end of this chappy, and then it sorta froze. I decided to copy the words out again in another program and paste them in. I was really worried about losing my chapter and the whole story (I have it saved on a floppy disk btw). Then I'd have been stuffed! But, yeah, kansha for sticking through with this mess for so long! It is very much appreciated! Hopefully I can squeeze out a few more chapters, but perhaps the end is nigh…or not! I still have no idea seen as tho I never planned it. Anyways, enough of me going on. I never shut up! Hopefully my review count will go up (wink, wink – gawd I hate obvious, desperate hints!)

Till next time then,

Byezies!

Minako Angel out xxx

(1)- There is something about 'thinking outside the box' that I really don't like. Maybe it's cos my mom hates it…? But, I wanted it in the story, so there it is.

(2)- For those of you who are unfamiliar with The World, virus cores are what you get after defeating a monster using 'data drain', although you won't always get them. They are used to hack open gates that are not meant to be used by players, due to data corruption and perhaps because they hold the games' deeper secrets…


	13. When Darkness Falls

Ano…Konnichiwa mina-san! Sumimasen! I have had so many problems with my disk, including formatting difficulties, that have prevented me from updating. I actually wanted to update last Saturday, the 27th, because I celebrated my first anniversary of joining on that day. To add to my delay, I have had no time at all to update recently. I am very sorry for making you wait. I also misplaced my floppy disk, so I panicked. I can be so forgetful. Arigato for the replies to my Author's Note. They are much appreciated. They all motivated me, and helped me see where this fic is going. Everyone seems to want a dark story twist. Ask and you shall receive! Here's the latest update, enjoy! Remember to review at the end. What you liked, what you didn't? Anything you want! To the fic…

Chapter 13: When Darkness Falls

When the winter months take over from fall, the night sky gets darker. The weather changes yet again, and the days are short but enjoyable. There's something so innocent about the white snow that decorates the ground and tree tops. Snow, no matter how cold and how dangerous, is loved by so many. Its innocence appreciated and adored as children soak it up, laughing and playing, the adults smiling and reminiscing of times gone past. Darkness, by contrast, represents experience. And yet, even with the natural curiosity and learning growth that is no doubt experience, a lot of people hate darkness. Why hate something that we are destined to feel? I had always appreciated the darkness. There, I could hide. I could be free, and I could do what I wanted. If we never saw the darkness of night, we would never grow to be experienced. We only learn what is good if we know what good means, by experiencing bad and comparing the two. Yes. A lot of people hate the darkness. They hate experience. Because to grow up, to learn something new, shows that your childhood innocence has gone. That you are an adult. That you have real, reachable goals and dreams instead of fantasies. But some of us grow up too fast. Or stay in the darkness for too long. And now, just when I'm coming out into the light, the darkness pulls me back. I'm drawn to it. But, for once, it's not my own personal desire. It's The World. I have arrived at the Delta server and something is wrong. Because here it is not winter, it is summer. But as I look out across the town, I notice the change immediately. Darkness has fallen. And once again I am being swallowed up into it. Yes. When darkness falls…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"What is going on here?"

"Yeah, who turned out the lights?"

"Maybe there's something wrong with the server?"

"Why aren't CC Corp doing anything about it?"

As I walk down the dusty stairs towards the Item Shop, I notice a few players chatting about the near blackout. They are as surprised as I am. Surely this isn't part of the game. Something definitely isn't right here. "Hello? Excuse me?" I approach a tough looking Twin Blade to see how long the game has been like this. "Can you tell me when The World got so dark?"

"Yeah, about three hours ago, man. It was all sunny one minute, and then the graphics went kind of funny. Next thing I knew, it was pitch black. It's got a bit lighter since. My friends have been online for like half an hour, but there's been no further improvement…"

"Does anyone know what caused it?" I ask, wishing Max was here with me to hear this.

"Nah, not a clue. I just wish this problem would get sorted. What are the programmers doing? Having a coffee break? I'm gonna log off soon. If I were you, I'd do the same. Besides, the gates aren't working properly. You type in a field name and it takes you somewhere completely different. Maybe the bug will be fixed by tomorrow…?" The player scratches his chin thoughtfully, before giving a heavy shrug. "I'm off to save my game. Seeya."

"Yeah, bye." I am interested by his last comment. The gates…Perhaps I should stay after all and see where I could be transported. I might find someone who could help me and Max, or a clue. I have levelled up quite a bit since the last dungeon raid. I'm sure I am high enough to take on monsters alone. Besides, if things got really bad, I could always gate out, right?

It's time to see what or who's causing this dark mist, and why…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"So 3 must be 'C'." A figure surrounded by shadow muttered to himself, his fingers typing effortlessly onto the computer keyboard in front of him. "Then that leaves…" Tala Valkov hadn't worked so hard in a long time. Ever since he had left school at only 12 years of age, he had known that computers would be his life. Nothing else mattered. Like an animal whisperer to an animal, he took to computers and they worked well with him. His guardian had allowed him to be educated at his own place, and at flexible times. With so much freedom, Tala was used to getting his own way, being the best. At school, he had been top of the class at computer studies, maths, English, Japanese…Everything. He strived to be perfect, or as near to perfect as he could get. But there was another, he vaguely remembered. Another boy that also had his potential. But, there he would sit, hair covering a face free of emotion. This child with 'no name' may not have been as smart as Tala, but he was very good at sports and never struggled in class. He had more money than Tala, but he never boasted about it or used it to his advantage. He wasn't pleasant, nor was he nasty. Mostly, this boy just kept to himself. He was a mystery. A puzzle to even the teacher herself. Keeping secrets, finding things out. This boy knew everything about everyone. He was good at logic. Perfect. Better than Tala had been. And so the redhead found himself angry. Annoyed that someone could have bested him. Because Tala was perfect. Or as near perfect as anyone could be…

"Valkov. What the hell are you working on now?" A voice shouted from the doorway. The light from the hallway outside flooded the room, and Tala was now visible, his shadow covering the back wall.

"Sir, I am trying to work out a code that I believe is connected to Aura and holds the reasons for the recent goings-on in The World…"

"Nani? (1) Why didn't you report this in?"

"I apologise. I just felt the need to start deciphering the message immediately so I could give you the full message."

"Next time, you must tell me of such discoveries…"

"Hai. I do, however, feel that I am not the only one with this code at my disposal…" Tala's voice quietened. Silence filled the uneasy atmosphere.

"…Go on…what do you mean?"

"I received it in an e-mail. I doubt the sender was directly Aura herself, but someone who wants the message worked out. Or, I am being tested…"

"…But there is only one person who I think would test you in this way…could it really be?"

"Yes, I believe so too. Helba…"

"So, she has returned…And the .hackers?"

"No news. But those newbies everyone is interested in. They could be the new heroes. The next generation. Perhaps they hold the key to solving this mystery…?"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

It was always the same. Like a CD player stuck on 'repeat'. The same song playing over and over. The more you listen to it, the more you know what you are going to hear. The better you know it. But a song is harmless compared to a dream. When a dream repeats, it makes you ask questions. 'Why am I dreaming this. Why can't I stop having this dream…?' And for a certain blonde-haired teen, one very weird dream seemed to loop continuously. And the more he dreamed it, the more he knew how it would end. The more he dreamed it, the more frightened he got, and the more distress he felt. For Max Mizuhara, it wasn't just a dream on repeat. It was a nightmare.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Rei Kon left the Wasteland not long after Sir Kenneth had orbed out. But the feelings he had felt in the area had not stayed behind but come with him. His gut instinct told him things were taking a turn for the worse. An uneasy aura seemed to follow him, and before long, he decided to pay his friend Tyson at visit. As predicted, he was at the safehouse.

"Rei! I wondered where you had been, old friend! I, of-course, have been busy as usual. Are you up for a good old dungeon trek?" Tyson's usual happy mood and loud outbursts greeted the neko-jin wavemaster.

"I'm afraid that will have to wait. I have a favour to ask of you, Ty."

"Really?" Tyson noticed the serious tone to Rei's voice.

"Are you able to collect that field name for the new landscape and send it to my address? I'd do it myself, but I have a lot of thinking to do." Sighing, Rei made himself comfortable on the wooden chair. He scratched his left cat ear and the bells on his hat jangled at the movement.

"Sure. You yourself must have noticed the darkness covering the entire playing field of The World…Have you got any answer as to why this has happened?"

"No, I'm afraid not. But I will figure it out." Rei stretched out like a cat, his tired limbs begging for a good nights rest. "I think I'm going to log out for tonight and return tomorrow. If you could have sent me the details by then that would be great…"

"Yes, I will. Don't worry about a thing my kitten friend! I think I will do a bit of exploring myself. I have many contacts as you know. And I have many bribes…I'm sure I can find out something, somewhere…"

"Just don't do anything stupid. I'll see you later." Tyson grinned, nodding as Rei disappeared.

"I can't make any promises on that, Rei. I'm sorry." Tyson stood up and left the safehouse. He was tired of the dark. And this persistent warrior wouldn't let anyone destroy the worldwide phenomenon of a game and get away with it.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

TBC

Yes, yes, I know this is far too short! Don't hurt me! But my latest reviewer (who cannot be named due to rules) didn't want the fic to get dark so quickly. And, since my exams have only just finished, I've been stuck for time and story ideas. The truck of writer's block almost hit me once again! But, I kind of know what I'm doing now. Key words 'kind of'. But I will not quit and discontinue. I will not surrender! I was surprised that a lot of you guys wanted a dark fic, but they are usually interesting and full of twists and turns. However, I will include light moments for those of you who want some relief from angst! Thanks for your continued support, and thanks in advance for any reviews I receive (smiles).

Byezies for now,

Minako Angel xxx

(1) Nani – What?


	14. Wishes

Goedemiddag! Hai, konnichiwa mina-san. Sorry about the shortness of the previous chapter. I hope I can make up for it somehow. Anyway, kansha for all you reviews so far and sticking with me on this! My motivation has gone up a notch thanks to your support. So, without further ado, let us continue our journey. Log in! (Reviews are most welcome!)

Disclaimer…Jeez. I haven't done this in a while. Mentioned way back in chapter one, I do not own these characters or .hack. Just a simple plot, of which I am not profiting from (duh!) There will not be another disclaimer throughout this fic, so you can't sue me for not putting one in. That is all!

Chapter 14: Wishes

The chaos gate shines in the darkness. Its beauty can finally be admired, but I ignore it, with more important things in mind. When I reach my destination, I wonder what keywords to try. If what that boy said was true, it wouldn't matter what I typed in, I would end up somewhere completely different. Before making a rash decision, a strange thought invaded my brain. I wished to go to a field where I could find some answers. I wished that I could get a clue and that Max and I could work out the mystery of this game. The World has been changing slightly ever since I had met Rei. I couldn't help but be suspicious of him. Even now I have little trust in his words. I wish I knew what was up with him. There I go again. Wishing something. Be careful what you wish for. I know that for a fact, unfortunately. I know that wishes are unforgiving in many ways. Once spoken, they can never be taken back and they burn your tongue with a desire to leave a mark behind. They scar you, come back to haunt you and torment you to no end. 'I wish everyone would leave me alone'. And they did. But that wish, spoken many years ago after a tragic loss in my life, had burned my mouth like those brutal wishes do. I made that single wish and instantly regretted it. That one wish ended the whole world – my world, at any rate. And that's all that mattered to me. The only thing. Because I was selfish and arrogant. Hell, I still am. But I won't wish for things aloud anymore. I don't fear wishes, but I hate them all the same. 'I hate you'. I remember saying that on more than one occasion. But only once did something happen. Along with the sourness and selfishness I possessed when those words left my mouth, 'I wish you'd disappear,' there was something else. An odd feeling, but a strong one nether-the-less. Because that wish did something to my insides. My body froze, paralysed. And it hurt. Be careful what you wish for.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Okay, let's see. 'Delta Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field'." I typed in a field I had visited regularly with Max when we had both been newbies. It was only a level one area, filled with Wood monsters. But I wasn't hoping to see green forests and dusty dungeon floors today. I didn't want to end up in that field. So I acted like the brave, tough guy Kai everyone knew me as. As soon as the keywords were entered, I opened my mouth. I could feel my tongue burning even before a sound passed though my lips. "I wish I could go to a field where I can find some answers." It was done.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

White flashes, tears of blood streaked down clear walls, and screams. There was a person, a girl it seemed, with long white hair and light blue eyes. 'Help me.' She pleaded, her figure distorted as if she didn't even exist. A boy with wings disappeared over a cliff, a young blonde not far behind. Images flickered and joined together, creating a movie. Everything was so unclear, but the blood, the girl and the screams were very realistic. Too realistic. Red feathers floated to the ground. The young boy's bracelet flashing dimly in an area full of white light. Purity filled the area but the walls were stained with blood, and the silence had been broken by echoing screams. The blonde boy opens his eyes, squinting in the light, the feathers still fall. He can't move, pain throbs his body, his senses. His brain clicks and his heart refuses to slow down. The room smells of death. There's a cry. A sharp cry of pain as another victim falls to this 'nothing', this invisible, indestructible enemy, as it strikes again. This boy feels dead. All his friends are gone. But just as he has given up hope and his strength fails him…Just before the pain that is too much repeats once more, Max Mizuhara sees a figure, standing over him. A figure, dressed in white that pulls him back into the light. She smiles, and the light takes over. He is alone, but his eyes don't fail him this time, and he is awake. "A…Aura?"

"Max? Are you awake? How do you feel?" Mr. Mizuhara sat on a chair next to his son's bed. "Your fever's broken, but you're still too warm."

"Dad?" Max looks around the room. His room. There isn't any blood staining these walls. There is no smell of death, no fallen comrades, and no Aura. "I feel better I guess."

"Who's this Aura you spoke of in your sleep?"

"Oh. Just a character from The World. I miss playing it." Max sighed suddenly, thinking about Kai and wondering what he had been doing in his absence.

"Yes, well no video games until you recover. Now would you like me to bring you a drink?"

"Have we got any warm lemon juice?"

"Certainly. One glass coming up. It will be good for your throat! By the way, Maxie. Where did you get that piece of jewellery? One your mother sent you? I don't remember seeing it before…When did you put it on? I never noticed…?" Leaving his son's room with a puzzled look on his face, Mr. Mizuhara made his way to the kitchen.

Back in the bedroom, Max wondered what his father had meant. Looking down at his left arm, he froze. A sudden wave of nausea filled him. His eyes widened as he saw something that definitely wasn't there before. The bracelet. The Twilight Amulet from The World. 'What is going on?' The boy asked himself, before vomiting over the side of his bed and blacking out in white covers, stained red with pure, thick blood…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Here we go!" I shouted as I left the server and flew through a world made of data. My wings flapped behind me and softened my landing as I was literally thrown into the field. "Hmm…"

I look around the area, which is very unfamiliar. There are no trees and no Wood monsters. Something tells me I've stumbled into a special field, for this place is like no other I've seen. There are a few strips of data floating around. I've seen them before…it was back when Max, Tyson, Rei and I were in that corrupted field. It reminded me of the huge monster we saw there. Skeith. I hope he doesn't show up this time.

"Time to check this place out…" I feel a tingle in my fingers. Although I aren't scared, there is something up here. The more I search, the stranger it is. There is nothing here. Seriously. There are no monsters, not a dungeon in site, and none of those Grunty food things. I was even feeling nice enough to pick any if I had seen them, for Max's pet Kukki.

"Oh!" My eyes catch something in the distance. I pick up my speed and run over to a patch of pure green grass. But that isn't what caught my attention. It was the bed. Why was there a bed here, in the middle of nowhere? And then there were the toys…

I stop suddenly, kicking a large, stuffed brown rabbit in the head. This was weird. "Who do these belong to? Why are they here?"

I bend down to pick up the rabbit, but it slips through my fingers! "Huh?" I move over to the bed. Sitting down quickly, I find myself sat on the floor with a thud. The bed was the same as the toys. It was an illusion. But then, how had I kicked the toy in the first place?

My back aches, so I rub my wings with my hand. They glow, an eerie red colour. I jump up in surprise, only to find that the area has disappeared in a swirling, white mist. I blink, and everything has gone. It had taken only seconds, but the bed, the toys, the grass and flowers…They had vanished, just like…a memory…

Maybe that was it! Maybe I had witnessed a memory. An event that had happened before. I decide to remember this, just in case it proves to be useful knowledge in the future. I had better log out and see how Max is doing. He has to hear this!

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Very good." A voice echoed. It was a woman's voice, and she seemed impressed. "You managed to get to that field without even gate hacking."

There was a laugh, and a pair of painted nails drummed against a wooden surface.

"But how will you get out, hmm? That field isn't like any other you have been in. And you aren't even sure about what you have just witnessed, .hacker…" The female stood up, her slightly revealing outfit more visible now she had emerged from the dark corner.

"You will need the power of the Twilight Amulet, but your friend isn't there to help you…" Smirking, the woman suddenly had an idea. Her unemotional, pale face lit up.

"This should be fun…" She smiled, hacking into the computer database. "Now all your friend has to do is access the chaos gate and his bracelet will do the rest. But it's up to the two of you to work together in order to leave…"

Finishing her work, the hacker stood up and dusted down her outfit. "Time for me to move on. I will be watching you, .hackers. And Aura, just you wait, I'll find you. Don't worry…"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Tyson left the item shop in shock. The conversation he'd had with the shopkeeper had been…rather hard to take in. He looked back over his shoulder, and shook his head.

"I can't…I can't do that. He must be wrong. I can't, can I…?" Shaking, the tough warrior headed back towards the safe house. He had a lot to tell Rei on the neko-jin's return…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

TBC

He he. Another short chappy down, but I am getting somewhere at last! What did you think? Was this okay? I decided I just had to post this today. It's a lucky day after all! (666) My previous chapter was a little unrevealing, but there were little important bits here and there if you squint! Hopefully, this deepens the mystery. Sorry this is sort of a cliffhanger…I'll have to update soon, but I'm running out of time! I'm going on holiday next Thursday, and I might not be able to update until August! You see, I'm also on work experience in France. I go the day after I return from my hol, so it all depends if I get access to a computer or not whilst I'm over there! So don't worry, I'm not discontinuing, just really busy! Reviews would be really great because I'd like to know how you guys think I'm doing! What you like, what you don't? And even better, can anyone guess what the heck is going on! Hmm…sorry about all the author ranting, but I had to tell you of my upcoming absence.

See you again soon (hopefully!)

Byezies,

Minako Angel xxx


	15. Awake

Whelp, hello again fanfiction dot net and the rest of the world. It has been a while since I have signed in, and I apologise for the lack of updates, and the speed in which I type and post them. Also, I will forewarn you that this, chapter fifteen, is very short (but hopefully worth your precious time to read!) I would have updated yesterday if not for the annoying thunderstorm. But, anywho…

Chapter 15: Awake

Whoever came up with the phrase 'three times lucky' was obviously never stuck in The World. After another failed attempt I begin to doubt myself. I hate it when that happens. It makes me feel weak, unworthy. If you don't have faith in yourself, then you have little pride in your ability. I had learnt a long time ago that giving up made you pathetic. Not everyone agrees with this, but it is something I have been brought up on. And now, as I stand in a desolate field, alone and pathetic, I begin to wonder if I have what it takes to be a hero. Have I been a naïve fool believing that I could change anything? What could I possibly do? I can't even leave this area. Something happened to me when I made friends. They made me weak. Now I am paying for it. I should have thought this through, I should have been more wary. I am beginning to doubt my once sharp senses. I hate self-doubt.

"Why can't I get out of here? What the hell is going on, dammit?" I kick the floor. I look around the field, and release a small chuckle of anger and realisation. I am stuck here.

"Humour me." I smile; the darkness hidden deep in my heart stings my chest. "Take this moment to laugh at my misfortune. It will be your last. Once you turn away from me, once you get in front of me, I'll kick you from behind and tell you to get going. I'll have the last laugh." I throw myself down to the floor, onto my back. My feather-soft wings stop me from feeling much pain. As I look up into the dull, dismal, never-ending sky, I close my hands into tight fists. I can't stay stuck here. It will drive me insane. Time floats on endlessly. It seems as if hours have passed, but in reality it is probably only minutes. Blood trickles down my left hand as my finger nails dig too far into the skin. But I don't care anymore. Nothing matters. No one can help me. Just like my life before, I have become an empty vessel. An incomplete being. An outer shell. I am alone. Someone. Someone, please, save me.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Covers rustled and shifted, as a bed-ridden figure began to wake. Max Mizuhara twitched, squinting his big blue eyes as he opened them slowly, adjusting to the light. The darkness of sleep had almost made him forget how beautiful things were when lit up by little rays of hope.

He didn't know how long he had been out of it, but his limbs ached for movement, and his stomach growled in hunger, protesting that he eat right away. But before he even pulled his almost dead-weight legs over the side of his bed, he checked his clean white sheets.

"Wha…what?" He exclaimed. Didn't he stain these sheets as crimson as Kai's eyes? "Kai!" Realisation hit Max. He had left the anti-social teen alone in The World. The addictive video game that even haunted him in his sleep. "It was…all a dream…" Sighing with relief, the blonde teen saw that there was no bracelet on his arm anymore. The blood he remembered throwing up had vanished. As he rose slowly from the bed, steadying himself as his legs wobbled, he made it to the top of the stairs when his father appeared from the bathroom.

"Maxie, you're finally awake! You look much better. Are you hungry?" The Japanese man beamed, his hair slightly wet still from the shower.

"Very! Oh. Is it possible for me to contact Kai after I eat? I'm sure he'll be online about now."

Considering this for a moment, Mr Mizuhara eventually nodded. "Alright then. Since you've been off the darn thing for days."

"Thanks Dad, you're the best!" And so, with a heightened spirit, Max jogged down the stairs for some breakfast. He was finally awake.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"I've been waiting for you, Rei." A blue-haired figure announced, as the neko-jin wavemaster orbed into the safe house.

"Yes." He answered, his golden orbs surprisingly dull.

"I have something I must tell you."

"Go on. My patience is thin today. My mind is…clouded." Rei admitted sadly.

"I must…destroy him." Tyson uttered, his eyes hidden by the shadow of his hair.

"What? Who?"

"You know who. I must kill him, before he destroys The World."

"Tyson?"

"Listen to me, Rei!" Tyson shouted suddenly, almost making Rei jump. "Do you think I want to do this? Huh? But if I don't, who will?"

"What are you…?"

"It shall be done, my friend. You have enough to worry about right now. Leave it to me."

"I told you before. You should have taken my advice and not gone snooping. Now you have this ridiculous idea that you need to kill someone. I think you need a computer break, why don't you…"

"Stop it, Rei. Stop it! You know. You probably knew all along. Sometimes, even though you're my closest friend here, I wonder whose side you are really on. Your past isn't stellar, my old friend, but not now. Don't leave me now. Don't betray me…" Tyson began to shake, getting more and more worked up as he spoke. His voice sounded almost choked up.

"Tyson, I'd never…"

"Oh, Rei. I've been thinking this through and through. I have no reason to doubt my physical strength, my ability as a Blademaster. But, am I mentally strong enough to do away with him? He's like a new buddy. I like him, you know that. But, he has it. And so, I have no choice. Who knows what will happen if this isn't done. I wish it was someone else, I really do. Not that anyone deserves this…But…oh…" Slumping against the back wall, Tyson shook his head. "I can do this. I must do this. For the sake of The World and its many loyal players. I will be the hero, the saviour. Aura was wrong. Her predicted heroes were not destined to protect and save The World. They will only corrupt it further. And so, it must be done. I'm so sorry. So sorry, Max…"

TBC

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Yes, I know. Very, very short. But interesting…or, at least I think so! I can't tell you a fixed date for the next chappy, but it will be, I promise, updated quicker than my previous attempts. Having coursework set in the first few days of being back at school doesn't help, and neither does my busy schedule. But, bear with me people (those of you remaining readers, I admire your patience!) I'm going to keep trying my best!

Byezies,

Minako Angel xxx


	16. Where the lies end and truth begins

For some reason, whenever I finally get on to fanfiction dot net, I would much rather read a story than continue writing my own. Also, after a recent searching session, it saddened me to find ex-authors here who stopped writing because of flames and such. I was shocked. After all, I joined the community simply because everyone seemed so nice, and it was a site where you could post your work for others to enjoy. But I guess I was being too naïve. I hope other talented authors, those much better than myself; don't start removing their fics…

Anyway, onward…I am realising how difficult it is to write with a hummingbird in my head and writer's block laughing in my face. Oh well. That's why you write, I guess. Don't we all live to die smiling?

Chapter 16: Where the lies end and truth begins

'What does it mean to trust someone?' It was a simple enough question, but the answer was complex, full of deceiving little smiles and false pretences. Trusting someone should be easy. For some people, those who wanted to be liked by everyone and so liked them equally, trust was free. But to those who knew the consequences, trust could be costly. It all came down to the type of person you were. And Kenny was unsure of himself. As a veteran player of The World, he had worked his way up the ranks to eventually join a rather famous Vagrant A.I hunting group, known as The Shojiki Knights. This team of advanced avatars worked under a woman named Commander Hiromi, who demanded respect and despised weakness and resistance. To some of the lower level players, she was a bossy know-it-all, but to Sir Kenneth, she was a spectacle. Sadly, for the less knowledgeable people in the game, they found that she really didn't like jokes, and wasn't joking when she said so. They paid the price for messing with her, losing valuable items and status in the process. Kenny had found himself Second in Command, and loved it. He wasted much of his precious time with his computer, not that he would ever say 'wasted', but rather, 'made the most of'. His black laptop became much more than a mere possession.

The water shone in front of Kenny's silent figure, reminding the boy of a prism of colours as a little rainbow could be faintly made out in the middle of the clear, blue lake. It was so peaceful in the restricted, 'Shojiki Knights only' area.

The question of trust was something he hadn't thought of much, since he thought it unnecessary. But after an encounter with a 'no-gooder', he had decided to re-think his situation. Hiromi wanted to ignore the Aura crisis and keep protecting The World from 'more important matters', such as exterminating A.Is. But, for some reason, this didn't seem like the right idea anymore. Not when Kenny had recently found out that Aura was stuck in a field zone that no one had ever entered. In an area no one even knew existed. This was a place that even CC Corp had not created. Not by choice anyway. And so this led Kenny to believe that the field was a bug in the system, and was the reason Aura had returned. Sighing, the Knight remembered his recent conversation with the Commander…

XOXOXOXOXOXO (flashback)

"Commander Hiromi!" Kenny threw his arms in the air and sighed in exasperation.

"Please don't speak to me that way, Sir Kenneth. I am your superior, and what I say goes."

"Yes, Madam. But this matter is serious. I know where Aura is! After all that time I spent analysing the data from Orca…"

"Yes. I admit, your hard work once again came through for you, Kenny, but we have more important matters to deal with right now. There are other groups out looking for Aura and trying to solve the mystery CC Corp cannot work out, but we are the Shojiki Knights! If we stop doing our job, the other bugs in this game will get progressively worse, you know that!" The tall woman with short, dark hair straightened down her pink top before polishing the badge on her left side breast pocket.

"I understand Commander, but I think we are underestimating the seriousness of this problem…"

"Sir Kenneth, not only are you questioning the groups actions, but you are showing a lack of faith in me as a leader."

"No, I!" Kenny stuttered, taking a step back.

"Don't you trust me, Kenny?" Hiromi chuckled suddenly, turning her back to him. There was silence for a moment before Kenny started walking towards the door.

"Yes. I apologise Commander. I must be off. Good day." Leaving the Shojiki house, Kenny headed for the lake. He needed some quiet time to think. 'What does it mean to trust someone?'

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Log in. Max." Cerulean eyes locked in concentration as pale fingers typed furiously on the keyboard in front of the figure. Blonde brows furred as the boy finally signed into The World, after days of no playing. It felt warm and familiar to be back in the virtual reality. "I'm coming Kai, I promise."

As if sensing Kai was in some sort of trouble, Max had immediately turned on his computer as soon as his Dad had let him. Despite suffering himself from dreams and illness, he felt that Kai was the worse off. And, with a gut instinct that was nearly always right in his predictions, he had speedily logged in o save his friend from whatever trouble had consumed him.

The World had changed again. It was slower, the graphics appeared blurrier, and less people were logged in. They were the first thing Max noticed. It was eerily quiet, almost deserted if not for the NPCs and about three other players. For some reason, Max felt compelled to go straight to the chaos gate.

"Kai's in a field somewhere." He muttered aloud, unsure of how he knew that, but that fact didn't bother him at the moment. He couldn't feel the eyes watching him, or sense the smile that appeared on a certain someone's face as he approached the gate.

"Go on, boy. Finish what the Twilight Hackers began. Solve the final mystery of The World." The voice of the figure, obviously female, encouraged. Even though Max couldn't hear this voice, he began to enter three keywords at random.

The bracelet flashed, temporarily blinding its owner. Before he knew it, Max was thrown harshly into a field, landing with a bump. Rubbing his sore back, he looked around the seemingly deserted area. Footsteps from behind made him turn around quickly, daggers in hands.

"Max?"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

TBC

Okies, I'll admit this was all talk and no action, but I needed to add this stuff, honest! I've been reading many genres recently and finding new fics I like. It's fun! Sorry about my updating. My internet is acting up, and going down whenever it feels like it. This prevents me from updating my stories as quickly as I would like. Though the main reason The World was untouched was because I was busy. Gomen. Well, that's my rant over. Arigato for reading! Cookies to reviewers, I could do with some friendly support…

Byezies,

Minako Angel xxx

(Chapter 17: Death and Destruction. It will be done, but no promises on a date…)


	17. Death and Discovery

Hi everyone! Erm…it has been a while hasn't it!? Well, thanks for reading The World so far, I appreciate the fact that you bothered to take the time to read my fiction. To my reviewers anon and signed in, I owe you many thanks for boosting my moral and motivating my lazy self to actually get writing! Before I start, I have to say I actually related myself to Shinji Ikari (NGE) today, episode 15, when he's playing the cello and tells Asuka why he started and never stopped. It was…weird. So yeah, here's the very overdue next chapter. Happy reading!

Chapter 17: Death and Discovery

Sparks flew as metal hit metal. Panted breaths mused together as puffy white clouds as two figures reacted swiftly. One, the shorter of the two, started the attack. His twin blades were raised in attack position. The other with silver grey bangs held his blade almost diagonally in a defensive position.

…

"Max, it's me!" I cry, holding off his attack.

"Kai? Oh, Kai! It is you! I'm so sorry! It's great to see you again!" My blonde companion puts his weapons away and flings his arms around my neck. "How did you get here?"

"The chaos gate sent me to a random field. I've been stuck here, unable to orb out."

"What? That's strange. But I guess I feel better knowing I'm stuck here with you and not alone…" Max grins stupidly at me, before staring at his bracelet.

"Moron." I sigh. "So, instead of one us being stuck, there's two. That doesn't really help the situation does it?"

"Sorry, Kai. I really missed it here though. Even though this game is corrupted and we're stuck in a lousy field, I still feel happy and excited. There's something so addictive about playing The World, isn't there? I know you feel the same way Kai. We can work through this, I know we can!" Max, somehow more un-phased than I am, for once has a point.

"Hmm…" Time to put our, I mean 'my', thinking cap on.

"One thing's for sure, it's cold here. I wish there was a fire or something…" Max moaned quietly to my right.

Then it hit me! (Not literally of course!) Fire!

"Dranzer…" I call softly into the air. "Can you hear me?" I close my crimson eyes and focus on the pain growing on my back. My wings are glowing, I can feel the energy. Max's bracelet flashes, I can see the spots of light before my closed lids.

"Kai…?" Max's voice is hushed and gentle. It's as if he knows that what I am doing is important.

"The Guardians of the Twilight Wings and Amulet require your assistance. I am calling you, great fire phoenix."

The area is suddenly lit by swirls of red and orange light. My wings have transformed into a spectacle of beauty.

But the most amazing sight of all is flapping its wings in front of me.

"Yes master…" Calls a familiar voice that warms my ears. Max, astonished, chooses to remain silent and gawk.

"Dranzer." The name rolls off my tongue with ease. For the first time in over an hour, I feel powerful, protected and amazed.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Kenny was right…he was right…" A voice, broken by discovery and damaged pride, repeated pitifully.

Commander Hiromi flipped through the file for the fifth time. She almost wept at her stupidity.

Only ten minutes ago, a message marked 'Urgent' appeared in her mail box. Opening it immediately, the commander realised it was CC Corp, asking her why her team of elite Vagrant A.I hunters were wasting their time when an issue of great importance had arisen. The issue of Aura.

Kenny, second-in-command, had seen the signs before she had. Despite confronting her on his own view of the situation, he had remained loyal to her command.

It sickened her that she actually had to be asked to help the big league out with the data corruption. At least Kenny had found some useful leads.

Distance Beautiful Silent Star.

The code word for Aura's field.

"I will pay for my mistake. But first, I must obey my new duty. I must not fail."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Flames of gold, crimson and sunset yellow surrounded dark blue eyes as another figure joined the duo.

He did not smile, and he barely made a sound.

'I've found you at last. I am sorry, old friend. Please, forgive my action. It is for the best. The greater good…'

He walked slowly through the colours that lit the plain sky. The site of the bird did not faze him. He knew, from that trader, what to expect. The new Twilight Hackers were capable of things never before seen in this virtual reality.

"Who's there?" A voice asked, as one figure, the taller one, suddenly turned to face him. The phoenix's eyes blazed into the Blademaster.

"Hello."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"It's Tyson…" I explain to Max, as I hear footsteps approaching us. I don't know how he got here, but I'm still a little shocked to see him.

"Hello." He calls as he gets nearer.

"Tyson, buddy!" Max runs to greet him.

_Slash._ Blood trickles down Max's face. A clean gash across his right cheek is visible in the hazy light.

"Maxie, you okay?" I ask, running to his side as he freezes, paralysed.

"Tyson? Why? Why did you do that?" He asks weakly, the blood dripping to the floor like big red teardrops.

"I'm sorry." He lashes out again, but this time I'm prepared. My blade stops his from getting Max again.

"Have you lost it Tyson?" I shout at the seemingly mad Blademaster.

"He has to die. I wish it didn't have to end this way. You two know nothing. Your acts of heroism will kill us all. It will destroy The World. And I can't let that happen, even if I thought of you as friends. Believe me, I really am sorry."

"Stop apologising, you psycho! You don't know what you're saying!" I yell at him, as he swings again. I am barely able to hold him off. I forgot that Tyson was a much higher level than Max and I.

"Get out of my way, Kai, or I'll have to kill you too!" Tyson thrashes wildly, his swings accurate and powerful.

"Stop!" I hear Max cry out. He tries to help me fend Tyson off. The other boys' eyes, wide and dangerous, give us both the creeps. He's not himself, I realise. He is corrupted.

'Use the fire, Kai. Look deep inside yourself. You know what must be done. Save yourselves. Save The World.' Dranzer's voice echoes in my head.

Without thinking I channel Dranzer's power into my blade. (Ha, 'beyblade')

"Dranzer! Fire arrow!" I yell, my blade burning brightly, feeling hot and heavy to hold.

Max, knocked roughly to the floor and winded by Tyson, is about to be sliced in two. I have no time to think, just act on impulse.

Before the silver edge of the weapon could graze Max's pale, frightened face, my own blade surges through Tyson's heart. The fire flickers dangerously, and I suddenly feel that burst of energy ebbing away.

Tiredly, I sink to my knees. I see a pool of blood, and the harsh coughing of a fallen warrior rings in my ears.

"Kai…what have you done…?"

TBC

XOXOXOXOXOXO

I just had to post this today! Monday the thirteenth! I don't know why, but I just had to! Some of you may have noticed the name of this chappy has changed from what I said it would be last time. Actually, to be honest, I typed it incorrectly in chapter 16. Sorry, my bad! I'd really like a few reviews for this instalment. I'd just like to know if I have lost my touch or not, since I haven't updated in a long time! Does Kai still sound like my OOC Kai? Is this story dragging on a bit? Does anyone even know what the heck is going on? (I certainly don't!!!)

See you next time,

Byezies!

Minako Angel xxx


	18. Only Human

Thanks for reading the last chapter everyone! And cookies to my reviewers that helped to motivate me with this chapter. Sorry I haven't been updating quickly, but I'm finding it hard to find the time these days. Pressure sucks. To answer the question posed in one review, yes, Rei will be back. Very soon. So soon, in fact, that he _might_ be in this chapter! Happy reading, don't forget to review!

Chapter 18: Only Human

When my experience points go up, I realise what I've done. Max sits on the floor quietly, and a lump rises in my throat.

I'm an in-game murderer.

"Kai…" I can't look at Max. The wind blows my bangs, covering my eyes, but my arms remain by my sides. My right hand, still clutching the blade, feels numb.

"Kai…what you did…wasn't wrong. You saved me." Max mumbles, closing his blue orbs as grit sweeps past our faces.

"I know. But that doesn't make me feel any better Maxie." I admit sadly. I had felt so much power just moments ago. I feel worse because I enjoyed having that strength. I wanted to use the fire. I wanted to kill…

"That spirit. Dranzer. He's a good guy, right?" My blonde twinblade half asks, half states. "And Tyson…he was…" Unable to say anymore, Max just shakes his head. "It'll be okay."

"I believe now." I say, gazing up at the dark sky.

The dust has cleared, and our line of vision has broadened. The clouds swirl above us, moving so very slowly that it looks like the dance of the heavens. A reflection of life. One long journey full of surprises, good and bad.

"Believe what Kai?"

"That we were destined from the start to do this. To meet Rei, Tala, Tyson…"

"And to kill him too?" Max gasps. But for some reason, with the sadness I feel there's a sense of accomplishment.

"Yes. I think we were." I smile at the blood on my sword, crimson; the colour of my eyes. "We're heroes, Max, but we're only human."

"I guess so…" Max says after a while. "But so far, we haven't really done anything. Nothing really noticeable anyway…"

"Well, I don't think we have been training and investigating for nothing. I mean, we escaped Skeith unharmed, stopped Tyson, found this field. My guess is that these were all tests. Something big is going to happen Maxie. And we're going to be right in the middle of it."

"Wow Kai." Max grins at me. "You've changed. When we first met you wouldn't say a word, but now you don't shut up!" He sticks his tongue out at me.

"Baka." I reach over to smack him round the head, but he moves to the side, receiving a friendly smack from me instead.

"Hey…what's that?" Max bends down to pick something up from the floor where Tyson had fallen and gradually disappeared in a yellow haze. The object in question was small and shiny. It's a virus core…!" Max reveals after staring at the thing. "But not one like I have ever seen. Rei showed me some a while ago, but this looks a lot different."

"Can we use it?" I ask, looking at the golden core. It has a code system on the side that requires three digits to be put in.

"Maybe, but…" Max sighs. He knows as well as I do that the possibilities of number combinations are endless.

"You know that it'll take forever to work that out." I state anyway, frowning at the item. It just isn't possible to guess the number order. It would take too long.

"If only there was a clue or something. We might have seen the numbers before somewhere, and never realised it!" Max runs a hand through his hair. I notice beads of sweat still rolling down the side of his face from our fight with Tyson. Even though we have recovered, the experience is still shocking. I don't think I'll be able to forget this for a while myself.

"You don't have to remember, you already have the numbers." That voice, appearing from nowhere. I recognise it almost immediately.

The figure in front of us was as silent as the wind, stealthy as a tiger. His long black hair hung loosely, shining in the dim light that still remained. Those familiar fluffy ears and the hat that jangled in the wind. Our old 'friend'. Rei has returned…

"Max, Kai. I know it has been a while…" Rei spins his stick (1) gracefully before joining us.

"Yeah, Rei. I…we wondered where you had been." Max nods. I can tell he has been listening to me because the trust has gone from his voice a little. The neko-jin senses the tension almost immediately.

"I'm sorry. I've been acting so suspicious. You don't have to feel like you should trust me just yet, okay? Besides, I've come here to _help_ you." Rei smiles at Max. It's one of those cute, adorable, innocent smiles that Max can pull off just fine, but I really struggle with.

"Awh. Thanks Rei. It's okay, I was just a little wary cos you've hidden information from us, that's all." Max smiles suddenly, won over by Rei's 'cute lil kitty' face. I swear his eyes almost sparkled with tears. And gullible Max fell for it. Perhaps it's just me, but Rei is acting differently somehow. I can't explain it though.

"Now, that core you just found." Rei points at the gold virus core for emphasis. "Doesn't it look like something else you've seen before, hmm?"

"Nani? Rei, we've never seen any gold cores before." Max wares my old confused look, his golden eyebrows little strands of upside down curves.

Golden core. Golden…What? What else was gold? Wait a minute…Golden amulet!!! It was Max's bracelet!

"Max, look at your amulet!" Rei smiles at my outburst.

"Well done Kai. You're more observant that I remember. There are 3 numbers inscribed on the inside, at the bottom. Can you see them?"

"No. Oh, yes, I can. Three really tiny numbers. 237 (2)." Max cheers.

Rei takes the golden core into his own hands and enters the digits in the order Max just said.

"It's show-time." He smiles, as both Max's amulet and the core start to glow.

All I can think of is 'not again'.

Do you know what it's like to stare at something really bright, and then have a white light stay in your vision for a while afterwards?

That's what I have right now. Where the core had been from my sight of vision, there was a little patch of white that wouldn't disappear. I almost felt blinded for a second.

My fingers stroke a familiar feel of feathers. My wings comfort me somehow, as this new destination appears before my tired eyes.

"Where are we?" Max whispers.

I look around slowly. Rei, Max and I are stood on what looks like a mountain peak. My beautiful red and gold wings shine in the sunlight, casting shadows over the rocks surrounding us. The sky is light blue here, and birdsong fills the air. To my left, many feet down from where I am stood, a pool of sparkling water glistens. Its ripples circle round and round in a clockwise motion. Why is it moving that way? What is ruining the harmony that _should_ be here?

Max is at my side, an expression of fear on his pale, freckled face. I know what has shaken him, for I can see it myself. I can see what is making the water ripple. Down below us is a sight that I didn't want to see.

My eyes flicker back and forth. I steal a look at Rei as he stands behind me. There is a small smirk emerging from his lips that I cannot understand.

My body feels weightless as the golden amulet Max wears flashes again.

Before we vanish, I see a figure at the bottom of the mountain. A young girl, ghostly white, staring directly at the three of us.

Who was she?

Could it have been who Max had told me about?

One of the past mysteries of The World?

I think her name was Aura…

TBC…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

1. Think Card Captor Sakura. That's what was in my mind when I typed the stick spinning!

2. The numbers I used here do actually relate to .hack video games. My PS2 Infection game (numero un in the series) has the code 237 on its spine. So, I decided to use it here. Yes, I know you didn't need to know that, but I thought I'd tell you that anyway!

And that's another chapter down! Did you notice that this is the first chapter in a long time to not be divided into sections? It's just one clean scene here! I don't know what you will think of this, but does anybody see some deja vu anywhere, hmm?

Extra points to those who know what I'm talking about!

Well, I hoped that was a good read for anyone who has the wonderful patience to read my work. It makes me really happy to know that some of you guys are very loyal and patient. Next chapter is the pen-ultimate one, but I must warn you it probably won't be posted until early next year. I will be very, very busy over the next few weeks.

So, on that note, I wish everyone here at fanfiction dot net a very Happy Christmas and best wishes for the new year.

Reviews will be seen as Christmas presents, even those that contain only a few words!

Thanks for your support!

Byezies,

Minako Angel xxx


End file.
